Kissing Mikagami
by ringgetsu
Summary: Fuuko has a problem and only Mikagami can help her. Can she bring herself to ask him a 'little' favor. Can you teach me how to kiss?
1. kissing mikagami

My first time to write a fic…so let me know how is it…'key, on with it…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fOr so if you have nothing to do, don't sue me. I'm broke too.

Let's get started, shall we!?

Date started: July 12

'…'---thoughts

'Oh! Man, this sucks!', thought the brooding girl staring at the silver-haired bishounen she'd been eyeing for the past hour. She was currently using a book to cover her face as she stared at him. Fuuko kept on pondering how to approach Mi-chan with her problem. She needed his help badly. She really did consider every guy member of the Hokage but no one seems to be 'knowledgeable' enough to help her solve her problem. Well, her problem was not that difficult actually. It really was simple. All she wanted to know is how to kiss a guy, as in REALLY kiss a guy.

It started two days ago when Yanagi invited her to watch some romantic movie. Recca was not available at that time and Fuuko, being a good friend, agreed to accompany Yanagi to the movie. Initially the movie sucked but as the plot came to be known Fuuko started enjoying it. Of course a romantic movie can't be called romantic if there was no 'kissing scene'. That part really got Fuuko's attention. It was really weird because the kissing part was so foreign to her. All through out the night, the scene kept repeating itself in Fuuko's mind. It raised questions like 'how does it feel like to be kissed' or 'how do you do those kinds of things?'

Fuuko wanted to shut this feeling and the only thing she can think of, as a means of solving this was to try it herself and quench her curiosity. She would have asked for Recca's help but she doubted if Yanagi would allow it. Underneath that sweet, smiling face lies a very possessive girl. Domon would take advantage of the situation and Koganei is too young for that kind of thing. So that leaves her with Mi-chan for help. Contrary to what Recca and the rest of the Hokage members believe (except maybe for Yanagi), Fuuko is still a girl. Yes, she has ovaries too. Although at times one might think she really is a man trapped inside a woman's body. A very well proportioned body at that. Most men would not admit out loud but they admired Fuuko not only because of her wild side but also her body as well. They are lucky to be alive if ever they dare say a comment about her appearance. That's one of the reasons why she had a limited source to help her with her problem.

Back to the problem at hand… how will she approach Mi-chan. Fuuko was never known for dilly-dallying and she'd be damned if she starts now. So why was she thinking about this too much. She should just go and ask Mi-chan straight ahead. For some reasons, that she cannot fathom, she is rather, what's the word… SHY. Hmmm…'This is no use. In order for me to quench this unnatural twinge of curiosity I must make a move.' Wow! Did I just really say that? Mi-chan is really contagious. Anyway, Fuuko stood up from where she was sitting (which is actually just two tables away from Mikagami) and started walking towards him. 'Okey, just chill Fuuko, it's not like you're asking him to marry you or anything, right?' she carefully walked in front of Mikagami and stopped.

Mikagami, who was at that time reading something, did not bother to look at her. She just stared at him and finally sat down but still did not utter a word. Mikagami became conscious and finally looked at her. He was somewhat taken by surprise by the intensity of Fuuko's probing look. 'What the hell is going on?' He became somewhat suspicious but would not allow himself to start the conversation.

Fuuko became aware of the weight of the stare she was giving Mikagami. She grinned to cover up her mishap.

"What's up, Mi-chan?" 'Crap! So much for intellectual, decent openings, good going Fuuko!' Mikagami just raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem, I-ah... well, I was wondering if you could spare a moment to chat with a friend." 'Nice and easy, that's it.' Fuuko thought. Being Mikagami Tokiya, he did not buy it one bit.

"Ok, what are you playing at, Monkey? I have no time for your silly games." Mikagami went back to reading but kept an alert ear so as not to get lost. He didn't know why but his interest double up whenever this she-monkey was around. He would not admit it openly but it was really amusing to see her react whenever Recca or Domon was teasing her. He liked it when her eyes flare up with sudden eagerness and mischief. He was always asking himself what was it with this 'odd' girl anyway? She truly was an odd girl for he himself cannot understand this complex creature. He should know, after all he's the walking encyclopedia, Mikagami Tokiya. But with her, he found himself at a loss. So to cover up, he would treat her like he would treat any other member of the Hokage. He could not bring himself to treat her the same way he treats the girls of his so-called fans club. Plus there's the respect he gained for her after the UBS. She was truly a warrior at heart and that made him proud for some reason he could not find explanation.

'Why was she surprisingly quiet right now?' Mikagami not being used to the silent Fuuko, sensed unease emanating from the girl in front of him. 'That's new. I've never known her to be this quiet, maybe there's really something bothering her.' He tried to sneak a peak to her face from the book he was reading. And was surprised to find that the she-monkey was blushing!!!

Fuuko, on the other hand, was thinking of how to broach the subject to ice-boy over there. 'Gah! I never thought it would be this difficult! Why, oh, why did the Higher Being gave me such a curious mind? Why couldn't I be like any other human being? I just have to be so damn nosy about things..grrr.' Unconsciously, Fuuko started fidgeting and that did not go unnoticed.

"Do you plan on fidgeting the rest of the afternoon, or you have something on your mind?" asked Tokiya with that cold attitude of his. 'So much for being the patient one, Tokiya. Well, I can't blame myself, Fuuko was acting really weird.'

'Ok, Fuuko. Now is not the time for cowardliness, time to say something unless you want Mi-chan to think that you are making a big fuzz about this favor.'

"Mi-chan, I have something to ask of you." 'Ok, too formal but what's done is done, or in this case, what's said is said (a/n: makes sense to you, people?).'

'Again, this is new. Monkey here, being serious and all… not very like her… now my interest is in full swing.' Tokiya watched Fuuko with full attention by now and Fuuko stopped herself from fidgeting yet again. By now the library was deserted except for them and the librarian, who was suddenly no where to be found. Fuuko was conditioning herself to ask the favor plain, fast and simple. When she was about to open her mouth a sudden commotion shattered the silence. There was yelling outside the window and both of them tried to look for the source of the noise. Outside, Domon, with smudges all over his face and uniform, was chasing Recca, laughing his lungs out. 'Damn that Recca, always ruining my moment,' thought the now very pissed Fuuko. 'What am I to do now, the moment is ruined? Waaahhh!' By now she was fuming and Mikagami could not help but notice it yet again. "What's with you Monkey?"

"Oh, forget about it Mi-chan, maybe I'll just come by your house for that favor. You see, I got to go and pummel somebody for ruining my moment!" and with that she left the library and the bewildered Mikagami.

'Ok, that was really weird!' Mikagami picked up his books and also left the library.

rInGgEtSu here. So how was my fic.? Too weird, too boring…too OOC…oh well let me know, key.

I got this idea when I read a fic here. I think the title was kissing tutorial? You have to read it guys coz it's really good. So I thought what if the situation was reversed. Well, I got to give credit to the author, so if someone knew who that author is, leave a message…wow sounds like an answering machine, ne? I hope that I did not unconsciously steal someone's idea. If that happened pls. Someone tell me so I could apologize. Ok…now that its settled…don't forget to review, ne!

I'll have the next chap before christmas..hehehe..kidding. Let's see how this chappie goes, I have the idea in my head so all I got to do is write it.

Ingats!!


	2. make him pay

****

Ring here…wow… kinda like Sadako intro ha! Anyway, I'm back and ready for action..

Disclaimer: I'm still figuring out how to come up with a pile of money, that goes without saying… I don't own any of the characters here and I have no money at all (except for a few coins in my bag). This is solely for the purpose of entertaining people who like to read, and also to sprinkle a dust of craziness every now and then.

Mild swearing ahead. Be warned.

'…'---thoughts

"…"---conversation

****

Chapter 2

Mikagami tried not to think about what happened in the library. 'Fuuko was acting weird and what's with all the mystery anyway?' He went to his locker and retrieved his notes when he heard a bang. He looked for the source of the noise. At the end of the hallway a senior guy was bullying a girl. If he was not mistaken the guy was the principal's son.

'That's the 3rd girl this month. Did that guy have anything better to do than bully some girl? I mean seriously, why couldn't he just grow up and think of more important things.' Mikagami was contemplating on whether he should rescue the girl or not when the guy looked at his way.

"What are you looking at Mikagami? You got a problem with me?" the guy tightened his hold on the girl who was squirming and whimpering in pain.

Mikagami looked at him with his infamous ice-cold stare.

"I don't have problems with guys like you Amagiwa, that is, I need not worry myself over such trivial things such as your pathetic life. Don't mind my presence 'cause I certainly don't give a damn about yours." And with that Mikagami left the hallway.

'That Mikagami Tokiya! I swear I'll get you for that.' He let go of the girl and she immediately slid down the floor. He left her there and went home.

-----------------------------------

Fuuko never got the chance to talk to Mikagami because 'something' came up. And that 'something' was really getting on her nerves. If you must know, that something or rather someone was no other than the leader of the Hokage.

'I swear, one day I'll kill that man. First, he interrupts me, now this. I'm never going to do a favor for him ever again', thought Fuuko.

She was currently chaperoning Recca and Yanagi on one of their dates. Fuuko should be walking home right now but the said leader had a brilliant idea of inviting her to join them. She could have said no but Yanagi reasoned out that she seldom got the chance to be with her girl best friend anymore (note the blinking puppy-eyed look after that) and so, here she was, trying not to show great irritation on the situation she was in.

Fuuko looked up for the umpteenth time on the wall clock and counted down the minutes before it turned 6pm. Recca promised her that by that time, they can leave the ice cream parlor and they'd walk her home. (A/n: I don't know the school hours in Japan so just work with me here, 'key.)

'Gah, I feel like an old maid already! Why did I have to be the lucky one to witness this mushy-wushy scene and be a chaperon all at once, as if the scene with Mi-chan wasn't enough? Kami-sama, do you hate me that much? I'll be a good girl next time just don't put me through this again!!' To pass the 30 more minutes of torture, Fuuko looked around. As Fuuko was checking the place she suddenly felt a tingling sensation at her nape. She immediately scanned the place and found a young man looking at her with curiosity written all over his face.

'What the…' Fuuko looked behind her and looked back at the man again. 'Who was he gawking at? Well, no one's behind me so it must mean… wait a minute! I don't know him. Does he know me? This is weird.' All these were running through Fuuko's head. Suddenly the man smiled at her. Fuuko narrowed her eyes. 'Ok, the weirdo just smiled at me! That man is starting to freak me out. Come to think of it he looked familiar. Was he from school?'

The ninja and his princess were oblivious to the exchange between Fuuko and the young man. Recca was telling his hime about his latest exploit while Yanagi was listening intently and nothing on earth can make her take her eyes off of him.

The young man stood up and slowly walked towards Fuuko.

"Fuuko, right?" the man inquired.

"Do I know you?" Fuuko replied.

"Well if you must know I'm Regie Amagiwa and we go to the same school. Oh, and by the way, I'm Principal Amagiwa's only son. " With that, the young man laughed the evil laugh (a/n: you know, the villain laugh. :oO). 'Scratch the word weird, this guy's an obnoxious brat who is used to getting what he wants', Fuuko thought. She suddenly remembered the incident wherein the principal's son threatened a girl just to go out with him. The 'lucky' girl didn't want to go out with him because of his attitude problem so he made the girl suffer everyday until she quitted school.

'The nerve of this guy to come here and actually talk to me!' "If you must know I don't talk to bullies, so back off." Fuuko said this with one eyebrow raised. Recca and Yanagi became aware of Fuuko talking to someone.

"You know, you should go out with me…we'll be the perfect couple. With my status, you would easily be one of the coolest in our school. You're wasting your beauty and talent with these scumbags here you call friends." Regie eyed Yanagi and Recca with contempt.

"Hey, nobody insults me and my hime, you jerk!" Recca retorted. He was about to give this guy a piece of his mind, and also his fist when Yanagi held him back. But Fuuko was just as pissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, jerk! What makes you think I'd want to go out with a guy like you anyway?" Fuuko yelled and was about to beat the guy to pulp when Yanagi stopped her as well.

"Ahh, so much spirit and passion, I like that in girls." Regie smirked.

"Who said girls like you anyway! Hello? Earth to airhead, have you noticed any die-hard fans here? NO! Because there's none. Now I don't mean to be rude but will you please leave us alone!" Fuuko was seething with anger that literally veins were now visible in her face.

"You can't deny me Fuuko. Now that you've aroused my interest I cannot let you go." Regie eyed Fuuko up and down.

"Ok, that's it! Recca, Yanagi lets go. I can't stand an egomaniac anyway." Fuuko started walking.

"Recca, let's go. I think I lost my appetite." Yanagi followed Fuuko to the door.

"Don't you dare bother us again, baka!" and with that Recca left too.

**The following day …**

Fuuko was found staring at the wall clock willing it to move so that she could have the break she was so longing for. The teacher was talking about some hullabaloo about the life of some guy who invented the thingamajig. 'C'mon, the guy's dead already. Why be nosy about his private life anyway?'

Rrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg!!! The blessed sound was heard all around the campus. 'At last, I'm free once again!' Fuuko rushed towards the door and on to the cafeteria where the Hokage usually meets. Fuuko was the first one to arrive then Recca together with Yanagi. Domon came last carrying his food.

"Hey where's the ice-man?" Recca noticed Mikagami's absence.

"There he is, Mikagami-sempai, here." Yanagi waved at the silver-haired god. Mikagami walked towards their table and joined them. While eating, Recca can't stop teasing Fuuko about the airhead they met yesterday.

"Hey Domon, I think we found an even more obnoxious man than you… that's not the only thing you two had in common. Apparently rock chick here smitten the principal's son. Too bad he was denser than Ice man. He was more egotistic too. " Recca said while eating his sandwich. That got Mikagami's attention.

"Amagiwa likes the she-monkey?" Mikagami stared at Fuuko who was shooting dagger-glare at Recca.

"Yeah, would you believe it?! Miracles do happen. Maybe you can wear more feminine clothes so boys will notice you, eh Fuuko?" Recca then ducked under the table to prevent his head from becoming a kunai cushion.

"Speaking of which, look who's coming this way." Yanagi stared at the approaching person.

"Hey, babe. What up?! I've been looking for you all over campus. I thought you were hiding from me." Regie touched Fuuko's elbow.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself, buster! I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, well, well. I see your claws are bare again. Mind if I make you purr..!"

Mikagami watched the exchange and can't help being irritated at the guy. 'This guy's getting on my nerves and it isn't even afternoon yet. Well, Fuuko can take care of him.' Mikagami started to rise from his seat when Regie spotted him.

"Mikagami, I heard you're friends with my Fuuko. I don't want you hanging around with her. You belong with these circus freaks here."

Mikagami's eyes twitched just by looking at this irritating piece of dirt. Suddenly it occurred to him just how badly he wanted to piss the hell out of Amagiwa Regie. 'And I think I know how to do it.'

He walked to Fuuko and looked at her straight in the eye. He just hoped that Fuuko was able to read what's on his mind or at least ride with him in this little charade.

"Fuu-chan, do you want me to stay away from you?" ask the flawless Mikagami. 'Ok, what's happening here.' Fuuko looked at Mikagami and realized what's he playing at. 'Oh, so that's what this is all about. I think I'll enjoy this game Mi-chan!'

"Actually Mi-chan I was going to ask you walk me to my classroom. You know, like any normal couples do."

'Hmmm. You catch on real fast Fuuko, for a monkey that is.' Mikagami smirked and looked at Regie.

"Well, what are you still doing here? It's clear who Fuuko wants out of the picture. If you don't want another round of embarrassment I suggest you leave us be. " And with that Mikagami turned to Fuuko as if to ignore the other man. Recca, Domon and Yanagi (not to mention all the female population of the school and half the male population as well) couldn't believe what's happening. All sorts of questions pop into their minds. 'Ice man and tomboy, together? Since when? It can't be! But how? Why?' all possible questions run through their minds.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, a little too out of plot, I think. Not really what I wanted but this will do. I don't know what's

wrong in this chapter. I just feel it. Maybe you guys can help me out. I'm sorry if this chappie took a

little longer than expected. It's our pre-lims and I have lots of things on my mind lately. I've been

pre-occupied with studies and all that stuff. Sorry for the wrong grammar and tenses. English is not

my first language so bear with me. Don't want to have a failing grade and be grounded from the net

now, do we? Thanks to those people who reviewed. I really appreciate the thought. Thanks to:

Marisha, my first reviewer.. I'm glad you liked it…hope you will like this one too.

Kiri-1113 - thanks for the review, hope that this one will meet your approval too.

Midnight solitaire - I promise, next time I'll be more descriptive of Fuuko's

appearance. Thanks!

****

Ladyknightsaiyu - just out of curiosity, what made you change your mind about

to/fu fics? Thanks for the tip on :]

G-Cleft - oh my! I've read some of your works and its really good. Nice to see some kababayan every now and then.. yeah what would I give just to be in Fuuko's shoes, ne? (I'm referring to my fic). I'm thinking of a good twist in this story so let me know what you think, k?!

AGAIN, thanks to all the readers and reviewers…till next chappie..

Ringgetsu out!


	3. chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I'm not some millionaire's daughter so if you plan to sue, all I can say is good luck.. I'm not rich. I don't even have a bank acct.

Chapter 3 -

Let the games begin!!

oOo

As the two walked away from the scene, whispers and occasional outbursts were heard from the so-called fans' club of the certain silver-haired bishounen. Even the male students can't believe what they heard a while ago.

A couple, Mikagami and Kirisawa? Those two won't even allow their names to be in the same sentence much less add the word 'couple' in it so why the sudden change? All sorts of questions popped on the students' mind including Amagiwa's.

'There must be some kind of mistake here. I'm pretty sure Fuuko hates Mikagami or at least doesn't like Mikagami in the same wavelength as the female population in this school. There is something definitely brewing between the two. Feh! As if that will be a big problem! I'm a very persistent person, Fuuko, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into.!' Regie thought as he watched the two disappeared in the hallway.

"Oi, Mi-chan, mind explaining me what just happened in there? Hmm!!" inquired the half-pissed half-amused girl.

"Fuuko, although sometimes I beg to differ, you are not that dense to not know just what happened in there." Answered Mikagami while walking to Fuuko's classroom.

"Why you baka! Honestly, I can't tell whether you're complimenting me or insulting me. What I meant when I asked you a while ago was what made you pull a little stunt like that on Amagiwa? You do know the rumors about him being the stubborn brat, right? I think he won't stop until he gets even with you!" chat the merry Fuuko.

"You forget, I am Mikagami Tokiya. " as if that one sentence alone can explain everything. Apparently Fuuko also forgot that she was talking to the great iceberg and king of nonchalance.

"And you forget, I'm not the only one who will incur Amagiwa's 'wrath', if that's what you call his pranks. You, she-monkey, will suffer his attention as well so don't act amused. I imagine by the end of the week you won't feel the same.. maybe even in a murdering mode given the fact that you have a volatile personality." A smirk registering briefly on Mikagami's face.

"Oh cut the long talk Mi-chan! I get the picture. Ok, so if we are in this together we might as well plan things. You know, talk strategies and how to maintain this charade enough to get rid of Amagiwa. Any suggestions?" piped the ever-hyper wind wielder.

"Typical lower being, doesn't have the rationality at all. Since I'm the smarter one here I've got a plan that will keep Amagiwa away from you and pissed off at the same time. It's really simple, all we got to do is pretend we are a couple. At least for a few weeks and hope he'll get the message. A 99.9% succession rate if executed properly, but since you're in it we had better hope for the best." An irritating expression gracing Mikagami's face.

"Hey! I resent that last statement of yours. I'll have you know that I happen to be good at acting. You do the thinking part and I'll be the good girlfriend. I think I'll enjoy this one Mi-chan. But what if it still doesn't work?" Fuuko stopped walking while contemplating this question.

"I, Mikagami Tokiya, planned this so there's no way this could go wrong."

"Man, Mi-chan you're rival with Amagiwa with that ego of yours. You should lower your meter before your head burst with incredibly large amount of ego and spray all of us." Said the smirking Kirisawa before she went inside the classroom.

--------oOo--------

The afternoon went surprisingly well. Mikagami attended his classes and was currently waiting outside Fuuko's classroom, like a good typical boyfriend should be. In order for their plan to succeed, they have to, well, begin this so-called plan (.). His last class professor dismissed them earlier than usual because of some meeting he has to attend to. The clock ticked 5 o'clock and the bell rang (a/n: I have no idea what japan's school time is so for this story classes starts at 7am and ends at 5pm). In a flash, the once deserted hallway was filled with students coming out. Mikagami, leaning on the wall, spotted Fuuko talking to a classmate and immediately walked towards her.

Fuuko was asking a classmate for some tutoring session (guess why?!) when she felt a presence behind her. By the look on her classmate's face and a drool on the side of her mouth, she guessed that it was Mi-chan. 'What on earth would Mi-chan want this time?' With the 'plan' forgotten temporarily she arranged her things and faced Mi-chan.

"What do you want Mi-chan?"

"What a nice thing to say to your boyfriend, Fuuko!" said the eyebrow-twitching Mikagami. 'I should have known, Fuuko would soon forget about this charade the minute she stepped inside the classroom, monkeys these days!'

'Oh, yeah!' "Oh! Well… what do you want err..boyfriend?!" -big sweatdrop appeared-. 'I totally forgot about that..heheehe, oh man! By the looks Mi-chan's giving me I'm dead meat.' By now Mikagami was shooting daggers at Fuuko and as the proverbial saying goes, if looks could kill she'd be lying on the floor bleeding to death. Seeing the tension between the 'couple' the classmate slowly moved to the door and scrammed. By now the classroom was empty except for the two.

"Well, what are you doing here Mi-chan?"

"For this plan to be flawless we have to convince everyone that we are indeed lovebirds. So I'm walking you home." With the look Mikagami's giving her now she was surprised she can still move. If it were not for the pink coloration on his cheek anyone would think he was not capable of embarrassment.

This simple observation did not go unnoticed and Fuuko being Fuuko, she just had to say it. "Mi-chan, are you blushing?" just rubbing it in.

'Good Kami, she can't leave it alone, can she?'

"If you're thinking I'm blushing because of you, you're quite right but wrong reason. I'm embarrassed to be seen with you that's why."

'Hah. Good comeback Tokiya.' Mikagami mentally patted his back for this.

'Oh, man! Here we go again, Mi-chan on defense mode. How could I have a crush on this guy anyway? Maybe it's the hair. Who knows?'

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, I still have to do my damn homework, you know. Contrary to what you believe, I value my grades too. Hmph!" Fuuko walked out of the classroom followed by Mikagami.

'Well, that was different, Fuuko, serious about her studies? Maybe I'm being a little hard on her.'

"What subject are you having troubles with anyway?" asked Mikagami while walking to the familiar road to Fuuko's house.

"Hmm, let's see. I'm having difficulty solving complex algebra, I know the basics but I get a little confused every once in a while. No biggie actually…" (a/n: I have no idea what I'm writing about this part…complex algebra? Is there such a thing?eheheh..)

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my kitten, Fuuko. Imagine that, going home the same way as mine?" Amagiwa Regie appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

'Great! Now I have a stalker!' "What the hell are you talking about, Amagiwa? Your house is 3 districts away from here!" yelled Fuuko.

"I see you're with Mikagami again. For a sweet couple you claim to be, I certainly don't smell any sweetness tainting the air! I wonder why? Could it be that you're just trying to fool me? Well sexy, that crap won't work on me." Regie continued as if Fuuko did not say anything.

"Maybe the reason why you can't smell anything is because your nose is clogged with your own foul smell. " Mikagami butted in.

'That should silence him up.' And that it did. Regie felt his face burn with another embarrassment. Good thing no one witnessed this time. 'That Mikagami's really a pain in the a!' Amagiwa turned around and headed the other direction.

oOo

RinGgEtSu here…

Well, first of all… thanks to those people who are very kind enough to drop by and say/write their thoughts about my fic here..

Sorry for the delay here… I was kind of brainstorming…ang tagal na brainstorming nyan ha..ehehehe (brainstorming?? That long? I don't think so…hihihi).. anyway, in my insistence to give this fic a nice twist/conflict(so as to be a different fic) I went far from the intended plot…kiss mikagami.. hope you people wouldn't mind much of this mishap…I promise to give justice to the title.. let me know what you think of this fic, k?!

Cash is good, but I need reviews…nyak! I think it's the other way 'round, don't you think so?!ehehehe..

Ingats ulit..


	4. Chapter 4

**Inside a cave not so far, a figure lay prone.**

**A finger twitched… then twitched again. The figure stirred a little and eyes finally opened. **

**RiNgGeTsU: "what the hell! Hey, I'm still alive! Yey!"**

**Reviewer no. 1: "Not for long! Get her!" (-ranting reviewers closing in on the poor gal-)**

**RiNgGetsU: "Oh, crap!" (-starts running away, saying-) "I didn't mean to. I've **

**been to hibernation and well, no such luck. I'm still brainstorming. Hehehe!" (-dodges flying stones-)**

**Reviewer no. 2: "That reason won't work this time, girl!"**

**RiNgGeTsU: "At least I tried! Please don't kill me. I'm but a poor, defenseless, naïve, innocent.. you know I could go on and on. The point is you won't benefit from my death…with that said, I bid you tralala..eepp!" (-runs away again-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm still a college student trying to cope up with the misery of studying. The only money I have is from the allowance my mom gives every morning, which by way vanishes to thin air in the afternoon. **

**I don't own fOr characters here. I'm just a girl with a sick sense of humor who uses anime character anyway she sees fit. Am I weird or what?(.",.)**

**oOo**

As the 'couple' continued to walk down the road it suddenly occurred to the girl that she still has a problem that needs to be solve…

"**Uhmm, sempai, can I ask you an itsy-bitsy, tiny, little favor?" Fuuko carefully asked, somewhat fidgeting for added effect. Then she started blabbering about this assignment she has…**

**Mikagami side-glance and contemplate whether he should reply to the girl or ignore her and pretend he did not hear anything. He almost convinced himself of the latter, and then it hit him. **

'**_Wait a minute, did she just say sempai? This is not good. Fuuko acting humble and meek and submissive is not a good sign.'_ **

**He can almost feel the goose bumps crawling on his skin. He dare try to look at the said girl again. **

"**You see Mi-chan sempai, this complex algebra is giving me the headaches and I figured since you're so smart and cool and handsome and all the girls in school loves you… you could do my assignment!" at last Fuuko finally said it, now it's up to ice-boy to react.**

**Knowing our ice-boy here, he just stared at the wind child. _This is not good at all!_**

"How could you deduce to that conclusion when your arguments are not even valid or sound? I mean seriously, how could you think that just because the womenfolk of this school has a thing for long-haired male students you can get away from doing your assignment on your own," asked Mikagami after a second or two of silence.

Fuuko eyed him as if he's out of this world and he just uttered a language not known to her. Then understanding finally caught up with her.

"**Mi-chan, did you just ask me if I know the principle and components of logic?" Fuuko stopped walking and turned to face Mikagami. Mikagami did the same.**

**He can't believe that for once Fuuko actually understood what he was saying, or at least was smart enough to understand that conclusion and argument are part of the subject Logic. His face must have shown his thoughts because Fuuko suddenly burst out laughing.**

"**Haha…Mi-chan your facial expression right now is priceless. Did you really think I'm dumb enough to attend school and not learn anything? I wouldn't be attending school in the first place if I don't want to learn, you know! I'm not really studious and a bookworm but I know a lot of things. This brain can absorb a lot of information. Yeah!" Fuuko commented with a smirk and a finger tapping her right temporal.**

**Mikagami recovered from the shock and retorted, **

"**Well, brain girl, if you're so smart how come you need me to do your homework?"**

"**Gosh Mi-chan, have you been listening? I said this brain can, mind you, can absorb a lot but when it comes to Mathematics, this brain is dead to the world." **

**_Wonders happen often these days. _And Mikagami can't help tilting his lips to one side (A/n: not really considered as smiling but..hey we are talking about Mi-chan here so any emotion or expression is worth mentioning) because of the fact that he was having this discussion with Fuuko like the topic is so profound.**

"**Now what are you smiling about, ice-boy?" asked the starting-to-be-annoyed Fuuko.**

"**Nothing really. It's just that sometimes you amaze me Fuuko." Replied Mikagami before wiping the expression off his face.**

**Fuuko, not knowing what to make of that revelation, changed the subject albeit trying hard to control the blush threatening to overcome her face.**

"**So are you gonna help me with my assignment?" Mikagami only resumed walking and Fuuko followed suit.**

**Silence prevailed as the two continued to walk. They stopped in front of Fuuko's house and Fuuko was about to ask if Mikagami would help her when he said,**

"**I'll drop by early tomorrow to pick you up. Around 6:30 'cause we don't want to be late now, do we?" with that Mikagami started walking.**

**Fuuko's mind was wandering when Mikagami's parting words finally registered.**

"**6:30? In the morning? Oh no!" Anyone around the 500-meter radius can tell that the screaming girl is not a morning person.**

After 2 hours of thinking (to Fuuko that is..) or what normal people would call mind-wandering, we find Fuuko slumped in bed, a pillow covering her head mumbling underneath it.

_That Mi-chan is so gonna get it tomorrow! Arrgh! He knows I'm not a morning person! Maybe he's doing it to spite me. Hmm, I'll show him! Tomorrow I'll deal with him. _

_Wait a minute! Ha! Fuuko you are a genius! Why wait tomorrow? I can taunt him today…I mean tonight, I can call him on the phone and talk nonsense! Harharhar! Maybe I can kill him with insults, oh, wait He is the king of insults so that won't work. Who cares anyway? As long as I get to annoy Mi-chan that's fine with me. Ha!_

**Fuuko picked up the phone and dialed Mikagami's number and after 3 rings he answered the phone.**

"**Hey Mi-chan is this the way to treat your girlfriend! Letting her wait for you to answer the phone! You suck at being a boyfriend, you know!" Fuuko shouted.**

"**I should have known! If you must know, Kirisawa, I don't answer rings like my life depends on it. After all it's just a phone. And why are you shouting? Do lower the decibels a little. I like my ears in perfect condition. Besides, look who's talking. In case you don't know you're not the greatest girlfriend either so don't complain." Answered Mikagami monotonously.**

"**Why you, scumbag! And here I was worried about you being lost or somethin'. That's why I called, you raving lunatic!" Fuuko said, seeing red all around her.**

"**Oh please Fuuko, not the theatrics. We both know that the reason why you called is to annoy me which by the way is totally working right now."**

_Ha! Now we are getting somewhere. So I make Mi-chan's hackles rise eh! Let's see now. Let's try somethin'._

"**How could you say that! I'm honestly concerned about you. Why can't you be nice to me for a change? I bet you can't even stand a day of not being rude to me. You're always like that. Ha! That's it! Maybe your rudeness is stemmed from the fact that you like me. They say the more you hate, the more you love. Yeah, that must be it." Fuuko was trying hard not to laugh, afraid that she might spoil the fun.**

**Mikagami, for all his knowledge and good looks, did not see that Fuuko was baiting him.. He was so busy trying to come up with a good comeback that he said the first thing that popped in his mind.**

"**Rude? You know Kirisawa I can be nice to anybody if I want to. In fact, I can be nice to you, if I want to. 'If' being the operative word, that is." Mikagami mentally gave himself a pat on the shoulder for a good comeback.**

**Fuuko was so anticipating this reply that she prepared the next blow before she even heard Mikagami's last word.**

"**Oh really? Mi-chan you can't be nice to me to save your life. That's a fact, mind you."**

**Mikagami surprised her by saying…**

"**Wanna bet?"**

_**Well, this keeps getting better and better. You've made my task easier. Mi-chan you don't know what you have just signed in.**_

"**Sure, icepacks. You be nice to me for, let's say 2 weeks. And not just plain nice, I want lovesick puppy nice. You do that and I'll do anything you want me to do. You do what I want you to do if you fail, get it?" Fuuko was so excited she almost forgot to add one thing…**

"**Oh and Mi-chan this conversation is considered a verbal agreement. Even if there is no written contract we are both mature enough to acknowledge this as a legitimate one. Agreed?" **

**Mikagami thought for a second. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Fuuko planned this from the very beginning. Of course Fuuko is not capable of thinking all these, is she? _I think I'm coming down with a headache._**

**Mikagami massaged his right temporal and said, "Agreed!"**

**_This is going to be fun, _Fuuko thought.**

**_This is not good at all_, Mikagami thought.**

**oOo**

**Ringgetsu here:**

**Well, I hope you like this one. I know! I know! 'bout time I update, don't you think? I just want to say thanks to those who reviewed and those who keep reminding me about the update. Heheh…really means a lot to me. Keeps me on my toes all the time. I would love to thank all the reviewers one by one but while I was typing this, I was not online so I can't remember the names. Please do me a favor and review again. Let me know what you think of the fic, k?**

**Hay! Grabe na to…sa dami ng nababasa kong fic tungkol sa pair na to, di ko na alam kung akin pa rin ba tong idea or medyo may same concept na rin sa iba…if ever there is a similarity with other fics, this is not intended or sinasadya. With that said, this in Nikay (ooops, my nickname) signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back…nyaahahah…from the caves of isolation and I'm packed with weird stuff..so prepare yourselves with another dose of weirdness.**

**Disclaimer: I've been to hibernation and back… nothing changed, I'm still poor and not the owner of FOR so there..eheheh.**

**A little warning please: some scenes in this fic are rather uhmm..what's the word? Ah, suggestful. Don't flame me ok. Ehehehe..**

'…'**- thoughts**

**-oOo-**

**After the taunting phone call, Fuuko decided to study a bit (a/n: I warned you, this is pure weirdness..hehehe) just to see if she can figure out this mathematics stuff. After an hour of mind-boggling problems, she realized…"Math is really not for me!"**

**The next day…**

**We see a spiky-haired girl toss and turn while in bed. The said girl mumbles while sleeping.**

"**Don't lay a hand on those bunnies, Domon! Or I swear I'll cut this pineapple with my bare hands!" Fuuko mumbled incoherently. Fuuko suddenly bolted upright…and leaned down again, not waking up the entire time.**

**The ever-present clock moved its hand and starts the alarm. **

**6:00am**

**Out of habit maybe, Fuuko turned it off with a chop of her hand (a/n: who knew a karate chop can be used to turn a blasted alarm clock off ;o)).**

**The phone suddenly rang. Fuuko was still in dreamland and subconsciously heard a continous ringing. **

'**I thought I turned the alarm clock off!' She chopped the alarm clock again but the ringing did not stop. She opened one eye and realized the ringing was not from the clock but from something else. Still a little groggy, she sat up and stared at the bunny toy across the bed, thinking.**

'**Where the hell is that ringing coming from? Wait a minute, THE PHONE!'**

**She immediately scrambled out of bed and looked for the phone. She searched under the bed and found the ringing device.**

"**Hello?" answered the unruly-haired wind child.**

"**Why did it take you long to answer the phone? Were you still sleeping? It's a bit late for you to be still in bed, don't you think?" said the monotonous voice.**

'**Ah! Nothing like a morning dose of acid concern' Fuuko contemplated, going to the bathroom.**

"**Well good morning to you too, Mi-chan! And why are you calling at this time of the day? Hmm?" she started discarding her pj's and turned the shower to test the water.**

**Mikagami was also thinking about that. He kept telling himself that he was just calling to get back at her for last night but a small part of him (that he won't admit) enjoyed their little conversation even though he gained a headache. So to justify the act, he thought of a good excuse.**

"**I was merely checking if you are still in bed. I said I'd be at your house around 6:30. I'd hate to be there and find out you're not ready yet. It will waste too much time plus I have a penchant for being early in school or anything for that matter. So I decided to wake you up myself." Mikagami smirked at the last statement. **

'**My elaborate excuse is so convincing, if I say so myself.' He kept on repeating the excuse a number of times to see if the lie is detectable, and when he was satisfied that the excuse was fit, he immediately called Fuuko. **

"**Oh Mi-chan! So many words and it's still morning. And I hate to burst your bubble but I'm right about to take the shower when you called!" she lied. **

'**Ha! Beat that ice-boy! Who did he think he was, disrupting my beauty sleep, the god of everything!'**

**Mikagami did not know why but he felt his face heat up when he heard Fuuko's last sentence.**

"**You're in the bathroom now?" he croaked and gulped a little. Why was he acting this way? It's not like she's going to do something, she was only taking a shower. **

'**Oh Kami-sama, are you naked?' he wanted to ask but luckily the rational side of him took over before he blurted out what he was dying to ask.**

"**I mean, am I disturbing your shower time?" even to him, it sounded lame.**

**Fuuko answered half-amused and half-weirded out,**

"**What are you blabbering about? Of course, I'm in the bathroom. Were do you think I'd be taking a shower, outside where people can see me? Flamin' fireball, that would be a bit of a sight." **

**She had no idea why Mi-chan was asking stupid questions today. She wondered if he ate something bad or hit his head while sleeping.**

**Mikagami felt stiff and frozen. **

'**Dear kami, this girl wouldn't stop. She had no idea what she was talking about.' **

**Flashes of Fuuko wearing only a towel in the bathroom was enough to stir even the coldest man alive. But a naked Fuuko outside, where people can see?**

'**Damn these suggestful thoughts and my male hormones.' **

"**Yeah, that would be a bit of a sight." Mikagami's only reply but behind it, an entirely different meaning.**

"**Uh! Mi-chan if you would not mind, I'd like to hang up the phone now and proceed to shower. I'm starting to feel cold in here." Fuuko was starting to feel goose bumps crawling up her arms.**

**His eyes glazed over but he shook his head to clear his mind and said…**

"**By all means, don't let me stop you. I'll be there in," he looked at his watch and read 6:10am, "twenty minutes."**

"**Ok, see you." Fuuko turned off the phone (cordless/wireless) and proceed to take a shower.**

**Mikagami on the other hand was a little lost as he stared at the phone in his hand.**

'**C'mon Tokiya, she is still the Fuuko you fought with in the UBS. Nothing's change. She is still the annoying, loud mouth and stubborn girl you know.' **

**After a moment of reflection…**

'**Ok, so maybe something has change. Argh! I don't know anymore. This is confusing. Fuuko is so confusing.' He smirked at the last observation. **

**He stood up and went to the kitchen and prepared a sandwich for a certain annoying girl. He suspected that by the time he went to fetch her, she still had not eaten breakfast. **

'**Hay, the things I do for this girl!' a lop-sided smile appeared on his face and at the back of his mind, 'when did I start doing things for her anyway?'**

**-o-**

**6:30am…**

**Fuuko looked in the mirror and combed her hair. **

'**Damn! Mi-chan will be here any minute now. He hates being late. Oh no! Breakfast!' **

"**Breakf-!"**

**She was in the middle of saying it aloud when the doorbell rang. She took her bag and immediately went downstairs to prevent her mom from getting to the door first. She was known to move swiftly but her mom? Her mom was an entirely different story. **

**Her mom has this uncanny ability to detect what really embarrass her daughter Fuuko. So when it comes to Fuuko, she knows what buttons to push just to see her daughter blush. Kami knows Fuuko could use a blush or two to set her feminine side a little higher than her brusque side. Fuuko knows that her mom doesn't mean any harm and most of the time she let it slide but not today. **

'**Darn it! If my mom found out about Mi-chan, I'm toast!' so she moved as fast as she could. But apparently her mom beat her to the door because by the time she was downstairs her mom was already talking to Mikagami.**

"**Good morning, Mrs. Kirisawa. My name is Mikagami, Tokiya and I'm here to see your daughter and walk her to school." Mikagami introduced himself formally.**

**Mrs. Kirisawa smiled…**

"**Oh dear, no need to be formal. I know you're my daughter's special friend so you can call me auntie instead, ne?" **

"**Ahem, mom! Weren't you cooking something in the kitchen? Cause I swear I can smell something burning." Fuuko immediately intervened before anymore embarrassing facts surprise Mi-chan.**

"**Fuu-chan, you're up early. Is it because of this gentleman here?" her mom cooed.**

"**Hey! Do I need a reason for waking up early? I feel like waking up and it had nothing to do with Mi-chan ok!" despite the fact that her mom constantly embarrass her in front of friends Fuuko smiled fondly to her mother.**

**Mikagami was somewhat taken aback by that smile. It was very rare to see Fuuko acting in a feminine manner. But then again, he did not spend much time with her even after the UBS. Their relationship then was strictly ice-boy-meets-she-monkey. She would tease him and he would retaliate. But their encounters were more of words and not action. He'd be damned if he ever admit out loud that he enjoys word sparring with her. He even found it mind stimulating to find words that would irritate the wind wielder.**

**Now however, with her smiling like that, she looked like a princess. He'd go as far as to describe the smile as…**

"**Charming." He frowned a little. 'Did he just say that out loud?'**

"**I beg your pardon, dear?" Fuuko's mom smiled at Mikagami asking. Fuuko looked at him and was surprised to see confusion in Mikagami's eyes. 'What did he say? Charming? '**

"**Are you alright Mi-chan?" Fuuko assess Mikagami's appearance. 'Well he's not cyanotic or anything, no eyebags, in fact Mi-chan looks good. As always!' **

**Mikagami coughed to cover up and immediately answered,**

"**Such a charming lady you are, uh, auntie. It is most definitely my pleasure to meet you." Mikagami mentally performed a somersault and v-sign for victory. 'I am not doing the somersault, v-sign again.'**

"**Why, Thank you dear. Heavens, I almost forgot my cooking." She looked at the direction of the kitchen and then looked at her daughter. **

"**Fuu-chan, be good ok. And you too, dear." She looked at Mikagami too.**

**Fuuko stepped out of the house and was about to walk towards the road when her mother said,**

"**Don't jump Toki-chan on the street dear. There are people everywhere. Restrain yourself! Bye." Looking to the world like she said, have a nice day! With a smile! **

**Fuuko instantly turned bright red, 'I knew it! Mom saved the most embarrassing comment for last. Grrr… Kami must be out of his mind when he created my mom.'**

**Mikagami, witnessing all of this, could only laugh! Yes people! LAUGH!**

**When Fuuko heard his laugh, she turned even redder. They continued walking while Mikagami was still laughing.**

'**Great! Now he thinks it's all funny! God really hates me or maybe making fun of me.' **

**She dared steal a glimpse of a laughing Mi-chan. After all, when will you see a laughing Mi-chan, right?**

**As she looked at the laughing Mikagami, embarrassment subsided and only amazement remained. He was even more handsome when he's laughing like that. Eyes closed and all trace of stress gone. His laugh was melodious.**

'**Good Heavens, he could melt someone with a laugh like that.' **

**She realized that even she was not at all immune by his laugh and was in fact walking with wobbling knees. It made her think that the embarrassment she incurred was worth it. She allowed him a few seconds more and grumbled,**

"**You try being her son for one day, and let's see if you're gonna be laughing like that again." Making a face, Fuuko looked at him pouting.**

"**Is she always like that?" Tokiya inquired, wiping unseen tears in his eyes. **

"**Unfortunately yes. She teases me non-stop. And she really loves it when there's audience." She complained but there was a spark in her eyes and a smile forming on her lips.**

**Mikagami saw this and can't help commenting,**

"**Yeah, but I think you still love her for that." **

**That comment made her think…**

"**Darn right, Mi-chan. Even if she teases me all the time, I still love her."**

**Silence prevailed for a few minutes as they continue to walk. **

"**I think I like her." Mikagami said, almost an afterthought. He never experienced growing up with a mother and his sister, well, his sister did her best to provide a mother figure to him. Plus, Fuuko's mom can totally kick her ass. **

**Fuuko looked up at Tokiya. "Well, I think she likes you too. She always wanted to have a son. Haha!" she laughed at what she said. **

"**But don't complain if she starts teasing you too. You witness what she can do with simple words." Warned the smiling Fuuko.**

"**Hmm." He almost forgot about her breakfast. He looked at a paper bag on his left hand and handed it to Fuuko.**

"**Here. Take this."**

**Fuuko took it and opened the bag. She looked at the content and then looked at Mikagami again, as if asking for an explanation.**

"**It's sandwich. I take it you did not have your breakfast?" Fuuko shook her head and then smiled at him.**

"**Thank you for being so kind, Mi-chan!" she then started eating the sandwich and found that it tasted quite good.**

"**Mi-chan, I didn't know you make wonderful sandwiches. You know, you could sell this and make lots of money." She commented while munching the sandwich.**

'**She never stops talking! Amazing! She's the only person I know that can come up with lines like that and make it sound so normal.' He smirked.**

**As they neared the school, dark clouds started gathering at the horizon.**

"**Looks like rain." He commented, looking at the dark clouds.**

"**Nah! It won't rain today." She tossed the paper bag in the trashcan.**

"**Explain." Tokiya found it interesting to listen to this odd but very charming girl.**

"**Simple. It's not gonna rain because I didn't bring my umbrella." She finished with a grin plastered on her face.**

**Before another word was spoken, Mikagami looked at the school clock and immediately took Fuuko's hand and hurriedly walked inside the gate.**

"**What the --!" she was surprised but was cut off by Mikagami's remark.**

"**We're going to be late."**

**Students kept throwing weird glances in their direction. A silver-haired bishounen dragging a boyish-looking but kawaii girl was not an everyday occurrence in their school. **

**-oOo-**

**ringgetsu here…**

**finally, I've updated..**

**heeheh..hope this chapter is ok…same drill, guys. Let me know if this sucks or full of weirdness..i warned you about the weirdness of it all. Ehehee.**

**Thanks to those people who reviewed.**

**Sorry if my grammar sucked… I am forever confused with the tenses.eheheh..**

**Review review people…**

**Ingat po ulit…**

**Ring-chan out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Good day to my faithful reviewers…I'm back and ready to shower you all with natural weirdness. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm forever grateful to you all. If it were not for you people, I never would have had the heart to write any story at all. Thanks for the support! On with the story…oh, before I forget…

Disclaimer: nope, still poor and penniless. I don't own FOR.. I am merely using characters for my own twisted humorous stories.

oOo

7:00am, classroom…

The school bell rang which signaled the start of yet another day of learning. The students went to their respective seats and waited for their teacher to arrive. As rain started pouring outside, a very annoyed wind child kept mumbling to herself.

"Darn it! Mi-chan's right! It's starting to rain …oh man!"

Actually it was not like Fuuko hate the rain. As a matter of fact, she really loves it when it rains, especially like this, all the students are inside, warm and cozy. She was just worried that if this rain continues, she might end up calling her mom and ask her to pick her up at school because she did not bring any umbrella.

Knowing her mom, she will never hear the end of it.

The door slid and the teacher entered the room. Everyone opened their textbooks as the teacher started talking.

As noon approaches, instead of abating, the rain became a full-blown typhoon. The bell rang which signals the lunch break. Fuuko went to the cafeteria and found that Recca, Yanagi and Domon were already there.

"Hey guys! Some weather we have right now ha! Yanagi what are you havin'?" asked the fuujin wielder as she seated beside her friend.

"And where is my beloved Mi-chan?" she added when she noticed that Mikagami was not around.

"I saw him leaving his classroom a while ago. He's probably going here as we speak. Hmm, you're really serious about this 'couples' thing? I mean, Fuuko, c'mon! This is just a joke right! You know you can tell us, we're your friends." Said Recca.

"Yeah, Recca is right. I will not accept that my darling Fuuko is in love with the ice-man!" Domon commented after gulping down his drink.

"Guys, guys, guys! Why is it so hard to believe that Mi-chan and I are in love? I mean, what is so not convincing about us?" Said Fuuko emphatically, with a matching distressed look on her face. The way she was acting, it seems like the question really came from the heart.

"You're my friends so you should be happy for me, right? But instead, I get the feeling like you're more bothered than ever. This is precisely why Mi-chan and I kept it a secret."

'Good one, Fuuko! Go for guilt!' The wind child was mentally having a victory dance.

"What! Kept it a secret! Since when did this thing started anyway?" roared the two male Hokage members. Yanagi simply look stunned at the revelation.

For Fuuko's part, she was also stunned at their reactions, 'Wow! Not really the reaction I was going for but, this will do.'

"Well, Uhm! It's a long story and I'm sure by the time I'm at the middle part, you boys will be snoring to death. So I won't be a little she-devil and spare you all the tragic fate. " Fuuko hesitated and sweatdropped. She was not ready to tell the real story to her friends much less thought of her so-called relationship with Mi-chan.

"Suffice it to say that Mi-chan and I agreed on things and we have mutual feelings…" Fuuko smirked, she was not really lying, as a matter of fact, she was actually telling the truth. Not the whole truth but still…Mikagami and she both hate Amagiwa's guts and conceited ways.

"Sempai's here, guys!", announced Yanagi.

Mikagami immediately sat beside Fuuko,

"Did you bring lunch?" asked the 'concerned' boyfriend.

"No. I guess I forgot. I'll buy lunch here. Did you bring yours?" Answered the 'ever-kind' girlfriend.

"No. We might as well get in line." Mikagami checked the students lining up to get lunch and unconsciously assisted Fuuko as she stood up.

Whisperings and mumbling started once again as the 'couple' fell in line. Fuuko for her part was still getting used to the idea that Mikagami is now her 'boyfriend' and she his 'girlfriend'. But being the cheeky angel that she is, she can't help but add a little spice and raise hell with her outrageous stunts.

The said stunt… she hooked her left arm with Mikagami's right and tiptoed a bit to gain some height. She tilted her head towards his as if about to kiss him. Her lips, got nearer and nearer to its destination, which the audience assumed to be Mikagami's lips. The people in the cafeteria had their eyes glued on the affectionate couple and gasping and utter shock prevailed.

Fuuko, satisfied with the audience's reaction immediately changed direction and whispered to Mikagami's ear…albeit seductively,

"What will you have for lunch?"

No matter how hard he tried to quench that inner voice in his head, Mikagami can't deny the fact that he was almost caught up with Fuuko's stunt. He was mentally convincing himself that that scene should not affect him but it did. The goose bumps and the warm feeling were enough proof. He was contemplating this fact so he did not hear what Fuuko was saying.

"Oi Mi-chan, you ok?"

"I'll have tuna sandwich and some salad and iced tea." He looked at the counter.

"Ok…I'll have what you're having then. And remember this is your treat." Smiled the hyperactive wind child.

"I never doubted for a second." Replied Mikagami.

---

As they sat on their table, three bewildered faces caught their attention. Mikagami ignored them and began eating. Fuuko followed suit.

Among the three, Recca was the one to gain speech first.

"Did I just witness all that? Creepy, man! I never would have thought Fuuko was capable of doing that."

That exclamation seemed to wake the other two. Yanagi smiled and Domon being Domon, he wailed…

"Fuuko darling, how could you do this to me? To us? To our love?" waterfalls came out from Domon's eyes.

Fuuko, Yanagi and Recca just sweatdropped.

---

(a/n: I changed class dismissal to 3pm since 5pm is a little late)

3:00 p.m.

Fuuko was even gloomier than ever. The reason for the sadness? The rain continued to pour down on earth like there's no tomorrow. She half expected that by lunchtime the rain would have stopped but she was sorely disappointed. The bell rang and the students started stuffing their things inside their bags.

'No need to delay the inevitable', she packed her things as well. If worse comes to worst she could just walk in the rain, with the tune of "Singin' in the Rain" echoing in her mind. She smiled at that thought.

She got to her locker and removed her school shoes and immediately slipped on her normal shoes. Now she's ready to face nature itself.

With a determined look on her face she proceeded to step in the rain when a voice broke her concentration.

"What are you doing?" said the cold voice. Fuuko jumped a bit and turned to see Mikagami leaning on the wall.

"Damn Mi-chan! Spot surprising me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack. And what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way home?" asked the irritated Fuuko.

Mikagami straightened up and started walking towards Fuuko.

"I was, but then I remembered you didn't bring any umbrella."

Not really getting his point, she smiled at him.

"Ooh! You know Mi-chan, you may not know it but you are such a thoughtful person. Thank you for your concern." Fuuko smiled again.

It was Mikagami's turn to be surprised although his face remained emotionless. He would never have thought that Fuuko would say something like that.

He surprised himself as well. He was standing in front of his locker when it occurred to him that Fuuko might do something outrageous again like run into the rain just because she forgot to bring her umbrella. That was the kind of girl she was, spontaneous and free, like her element. He at once decided to wait for her. He kept telling himself that he was only doing this because of camaraderie and concern for his teammate. He never realized that her gratitude would mean so much to him and he wasn't even expecting some compliments either.

Fuuko breathe in and said,

"There is something about the scent of the earth as it succumbs to the rain. Distinct smell, don't you think?"

"Hai." Mikagami opened his umbrella and they started walking in to the rain.

"I didn't bring an extra umbrella. I hope you don't mind sharing one with me."

"Not at all. Couples do this. Wouldn't it be more convincing to other people if they see us sharing the umbrella?"

Comfortable silence hung in the air. The only noise heard was the drops of water from the sky. The wind blew softly as they continued to walk.

"Did you hear that, Mi-chan?" asked the wind wielder.

They both stopped walking and Mikagami became still, trying to listen for something but heard nothing.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard a meow."

"What? A meow? You mean like a cat?"

"No, I mean like a dog! Of course Mi-chan, a cat! Only cats meow." Fuuko scanned the area they were currently walking on.

Mikagami only raised his eyebrow at the comment. Then he heard it too. The faint sound of meowing barely heard in the rain. How Fuuko heard that sound when he himself had to be quiet just to hear it was beyond him. Maybe because of the wind or just a talent.. Who knows?

Fuuko took a second scan of the area and immediately ran to their right, out of the road and into a vacant lot with lots of wild plants and bushes, momentarily forgetting the rain.

"Hey!" was the only word Mikagami was able to say before he followed Fuuko. He saw Fuuko bent down and said something to a box.

"There you are. Look Mi-chan!" Fuuko said enthusiastically. Mikagami looked at Fuuko then he turned his attention to the box. Inside the box was a kitten drenched and shivering. Fuuko, not noticing the she too was drenched from head to toe, bent down and picked up the kitten.

"Hello, little one. You must be very cold and hungry right now. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She cooed.

"Hey Mi-chan, I'm taking this poor kitten home. Mom will be very happy." All Mi-chan can do at the moment was give Fuuko an are-you-really-serious kind of look. He could not believe this girl in front of him. One minute she was saying something about scents, the next she was holding a kitten she had just seen for the first time.

"You're not really planning on taking that kitten home with you, are you?"

"Why can't I? Someone had the nerve to leave this kitten here alone and cold so why can't I take Michi home?"

'Great! Now Fuuko's got a name for the kitten! She's fast!' Mikagami could only stare. He realized that Fuuko was still standing in the rain, holding the poor kitten.

"You both are going to be sick if you continue standing there, without protection." He ushered Fuuko to the main road while holding the umbrella above their heads.

They started walking again and Fuuko continued to talk to the kitten.

"Don't worry, Michi. As soon as we get home, I'm going to make you warm and feed you. There's plenty of milk in the house."

The corner of Mikagami's mouth lifted. As he thought about it, he found this day quite interesting to say the least. It seemed a lot of things happened, and here he thought that this day would be like any other day.

'Fuuko…you're definitely something.'

To be continued…

oOo

ring-chan here…

seems a good place to stop and keep you people hanging. Hehe..thank you all for giving me time to update…thanks again to those people who reviewed.

Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a comment or review. I would really appreciate it.

Sorry for the tenses and weirdness..

Again thank you!-I seem to be saying that a lot! Hehehe..

Ciao!

Ring-chan out!


	7. Chapter 7

Ring here people…ehehehe. I know, I know.. You're all dying to throw anything at me right now for not updating. What can I say? I'm the queen of procrastination. Anyway, I'm here now and I just want to thank you all for always reminding me to update. You always keep me up to my feet whenever I'm down, with your reviews of course.

Mushy moment inserted:

To my reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to all of you. You are the reason why the urge to finish what I've started never died, and your reviews made me smile and lift my spirit when I'm down. I love reading your reviews and I'll try to insert more wackiness and weirdness in my fics to follow. Love all of you.

Mushy moment ended…hehehe!

So lets continue, shall we?

Disclaimer: Its almost Christmas break (yey, bakasyon na nman!!), you all know that if there are no classes, there are no allowances. I'm even poorer than the last time so I can't buy FOR copyrights. I can never own them, I guess. Reality sucks. ching!

"…"- speaking

'…'- thoughts, thinking

oOo

The following morning…

My head feels weird. I feel like I'm swimming into a thick fog but my body, well, it feels like lead, so heavy. I can't seem to move it the way I want it. What is happening to me?

Fuuko woke up with a heavy feeling. Something is definitely wrong today, that she knew, but can't seem to identify the source of uneasiness crawling at her. That is until…

"A-choo!"

'_Huh! Was that a sneeze? Who would --! Oh yeah!'_

The said girl bolted up from bed when she realized what had occurred. The ever-hyper, unbeatable, unstoppable Fuuko has fallen ill. As soon as she sat up, dizziness sets in.

"I can't believe this! I have the flu!?" she tried to close her eyes to stop the swirling feeling.

'_How did I manage to get sick? What happened yesterday?'_ she tried thinking the events of yesterday and memories of a kitten and the rain and Mi-chan holding an umbrella and…

'Wait a minute. _A hu-what!! A kitten!!?'_

She immediately opened her eyes and looked around her room. And voila!! A kitten is sleeping soundly at one corner near the table with bear stuff toys, beneath it is a multitude of blankets.

'_Oh! I guess it wasn't a dream after all.'_

Fuuko tried to stand up to get a closer look at the kitten but felt heavy and dizzy all at once.

"Ok, abrupt standing!? Bad idea, have to make a mental note."

She tried crawling towards the cat. That was the picture her mother saw as she entered her daughter's room.

"Fuuko dear, thank goodness you're awake just in time, and what are you doing on the floor? Did you by any chance change your mind about cleaning stuff under your bed?" the mother asked curiously.

"Head's gone crazy today. I think I have the flu." Answered the daughter. She stroked the head of the little furball and the kitten woke up and meowed.

"Well good morning to you too, Michi. How was your sleep? All warm and fuzzy I bet." Fuuko continued to caress the silky feel that is the kitten's fur. Again, the furball meowed as if answering her question with, 'you better believe it!'

"Well, if you're ill you can't leave the house like that. Who knows what will happen on your way to school. You should just rest and mind you, not on the floor this time, Dear. You have a habit of resting there. Its not good for you." The mother assisted the daughter to the bed.

"But mom, I can't stay home, I've got--" before Fuuko could finish her sentence her mother cut her off.

"No Fuuko, if you're ill you shouldn't be outside, you should be resting;"

"Listen mom, I can't afford to make an absent today, I've got quizzes and lots of school stuff going on. I just can't."

'_plus, I'll never hear the end of it if Domon and Recca found 'out I got sick and can't come to school.'_

Her mom looked at her, ready to argue but Fuuko spoke again,

"Ok, I promise I won't stay up after school and I won't pummel Recca or beat Domon today. I won't do anything really stressful, ok. And I'll drink medicine if you want. Just let me go to school." Not that she's planning to do any beating today, she barely has energy to stand up and go to the bathroom without having her room spinning in her head as it is.

Her mother saw the persistence and determination in her daughter's face and couldn't deny her the simple request.

"Fine. But you have to keep your promise. And I'll tell Toki-chan that you're sick so he'll take good care of you. Don't you worry about Michi. I'll feed him and take good care of him while you're at school. " Said the mother and added before leaving her,

"And dear," she paused before the door, "Toki-chan will be here any minute now so I suggest you prep up for your boyfriend, ne?"

"I'll bet he is." Was all the wind child could reply as she slowly stood up and walk to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Fuuko's mom opened the door and was not surprised to see her daughter's 'boyfriend' on the other side.

"Well, good morning Toki-chan. Come in, I'll just call Fuuko ok." And led him to the sofa.

"Good morning to you too Kirisawa-san." Replied the poker-faced Mikagami.

"Fuuko, Toki-chan's here. Hurry up." Called out the mom.

"So how are things? Forgive my daughter for being slow today, I'm afraid that she's gone ill. I think she has the flu but she's too stubborn to not attend school today." The mother started the conversation.

Mikagami was mildly surprised to hear the news, because he forgot that a normal human being would get sick if you stay up under the rain for too long. He realized then that he had always thought Fuuko was incapable of being under the weather. He was so impressed with her victorious battle in the UBS that he forgot she is also human. He was also surprised to feel something towards the wind child other than indifference. He dare not name that feeling but in close inspection, it would seem like it was a close relative of concern, if not concern at all. He gently shook his head to clear his mind and paid attention to Fuuko's mom.

--

When Fuuko heard the doorbell rang she picked her bag up and went to the door as fast as she could. She was afraid that her mom would spill the beans and she'll end up looking like a weakling in Mikagami's eyes. That's the last thing she wanted right now. So as she neared the pair having a conversation, she mentally conditioned her self to appear nonchalant about her ordeal and pretend she's feeling better.

"Oi you two, I think we should go now, I don't want to be late today. I know my professor's dying to give me detention again so I won't give him that satisfaction." She tried to appear well for her mom and Mikagami's benefit and kissed her mom and said goodbye.

"Fuuko, be careful ok, don't tire yourself. Toki-chan, don't let her get tired ok. Bye you two."

As the pair went out the door and started for school, silence once again reigned. Knowing Fuuko, Tokiya expected that any minute now, she'd start the conversation. Yes he knew her alright, his little chatbox.

He waited, 'any minute now…'

And waited…

It occurred to him just now that he is looking forward to hearing her voice everyday. Not too feminine and not too manly either, just the right pitch for her, undeniably Fuuko's. Not that he will admit it to her up front. Over his dead, delectable body.

'Ugh, did I just use the word delectable in reference to my body? The monkeys must really be rubbing in on me.'

He looked at Fuuko and wondered what's on her mind. She should be chatting her lungs out by now.

"Ok, you impostor, what have you done to the real Fuuko and where did you take her?"

Fuuko looked at Tokiya with watery eyes, a sudden intake of breath and answered intelligently,

"A-choo! sniff W-what?"

"You're in poor state of health today, maybe you should stay at home instead."

Hearing this, she went back to the old argument,

"Not today Mi-chan. Recca and Domon will never let me forget about this day if they find out I skipped school because of a little flu." She sniffed again and continued walking.

"Will you stop thinking about what other people will think and start thinking of your own health?" He admonished her.

She was mildly shocked to see Mi-chan acting like he is concerned about her at all. He was not known for his warm demeanor and welcoming attitude.

"Wow, Mi-chan, you're the only person I know who can use the word 'think' three times in a sentence." She tried joking but it ended up sounding somewhat off.

"That's because you spend most of your time with a gorilla and a sea monkey. No wonder your grammar is limited. And don't you dare think I don't know what you're doing. Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not. I just find it funny, that's all. Is that a crime now?!" she answered back.

"You are stubborn." He tried reasoning with her, but secretly enjoyed the little exchange of words. 'At least she's now talking.'

"You sound like my mother." She shifted her bag and was glad, for the first time, to see her beloved school in view. She felt tired but was determined not to show it. All these chitchat has her feeling drained somehow.

"Maybe because she has good sense," was Tokiya's reply.

No comebacks there. What can she say? She knows her mom too well and understands her concern. But she also knew that if she stopped talking and really entertained the sickness she'd feel more sloppy and sick. She has to maintain the perkiness to save face.

'I survived the UBS then so there's no reason for me to get so worked up in this minor nuisance. '

They were now crossing the gate and Fuuko tried her hardest to suppress an in-coming sneeze in Tokiya's presence. She knows he'll make a big deal about it again. She ended up with runny nose instead.

'Shoot! I need tissue!'

"Oi, Mi-chan I need to go now, see you at lunch." And she quickly dashed away from Tokiya, trying to sniff her way out.

"Hey be careful…"

It was all he could say before Fuuko went inside, doubting she heard his parting words. However, the students outside heard this and were sending weird glances his way. Figuring out that the school populace is still not use to seeing them together much less hear him say 'be careful' to Fuuko, Tokiya only gave them a cold one and proceeded inside as well. He doesn't need to explain to anyone.

--

As the first class started, Fuuko tried her hardest to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. She scribbled a little here and there, wiped her nose and looked at the board again. It was doubly hard to pay attention because of the flu and the runny nose but she's determined to learn. And in Fuuko's book, determination will get you a long, long way. She just had to do it until the bell rings.

--

Lunchtime…

Fuuko walked slowly inside the cafeteria and tried looking for an empty table. She found one and sat there heavily. She put her head on the table and breathed deeply, closing her eyes.

'I'll just wait for them here.'

While pondering on how to survive the afternoon classes, she felt someone sat on the bench on her left side. She raised her head a bit and saw it was Tokiya.

"Hey." She said weakly. Tokiya only stared at her for a minute or two, but it seemed hours to her. Then suddenly he stood up and went in line. 'Weird guy,' was all she could process at the moment. When he returned he was carrying two tuna sandwiches, two tetrapack orange juices, bottled water and a brown packet, which he gave to her.

"Drink this after you've eaten." He instructed to her and started eating.

The rest of the gang entered the cafeteria only to see the two 'lovebirds' eating their lunch. Still getting used to the idea of them being a couple. Recca greeted them,

"Oi ice man, tomboy, you two getting cozy again?"

Fuuko was thinking of a good comeback but Tokiya beat her to it.

"Don't start Hanabishi. Or I swear I'll slice you into half before you can even say hime."

"Happy eating to you too, ice block. Geez, what's wrong with you today?" Recca looked at Fuuko and noticed the red nose, puffy eyes and concluded the undeniable.

"I'll be damned! I thought I'd never see the day when the great Fuuko Kirisawa finally gets sick. Haha, bet you think I wouldn't notice, would you? I've known you practically all my life. Hey Domon check Rudolph out. Man that's --" Recca continued to laugh.

Meanwhile, Yanagi saw the danger signs when she happened to look at Fuuko's 'boyfriend', and immediately clamped a hand over her man's mouth. Tokiya was giving the flame caster the death glare, his hand shook as if controlling his urge to get the ensui and make the threat come true.

"Uh, Sempai, Fuuko, please excuse us. I think we'll get something to eat now. C'mon Recca, I'm hungry." And Yanagi pulled the flame caster away from the table, away from trouble, not that she thought Mikagami capable of losing his temper, but just to be on the safer side.

"Is it true Fuuko darling?! You are ill? Would you like me to rub your feet or carry you on my back for easier transport? Please anything, my sweet. I'm your manservant for today!" Domon went to her other side and was about to hold her hands when Tokiya spoke.

"Careful Ishijima. I wouldn't touch someone else's girl if I were you. I know you value your hands so much so I suggest you keep them to yourself." Tokiya eyed Domon and he backed off a little bit.

"Domon, you oaf. Why would I want to be carried around on someone's back? I can walk, thank you very much." Fuuko replied with less gravity than usual and without the bashing. Domon sensed that she really is sick. He understood then so he backed off.

Fuuko looked at Tokiya, then at Domon.

'Is it just me or they've suddenly gone weird. Mi-chan has never been so protective, at least not to me. And Domon has never been so, I don't know, easily disheartened. Must be something in the water. Hmm.'

Regie Amagiwa chose this unfortunate time to make his presence known. He overheard the bulky guy's outburst a while ago and thought he might be of some help to the hot chick he's been pursuing.

"Hey baby girl, heard you're sick. Want me to take your", he looked at her clothes and said, "pain and sickness away? Just say so, you know. I can do a lot of things, _if_ you know what I mean." The statement sounded so innocent but knowing who gave it, one can only assume that it's far from being innocent. There is an underlying suggestion of some sort. And that, my friends, did not go unnoticed by Mikagami. Before Fuuko can say anything, Tokiya stepped in.

"Amagiwa, I know you can be a 'sensible' guy when you want to so let me give you some sound advice." He looked at Amagiwa with dead seriousness before saying,

"Leave Fuuko alone. She has me at her beck and call so there's no need for your presence to be near her again. I'm being polite today so don't make me angry. I can be very cutting and cold when there's a need." It was said so casually like they were talking about the weather or the newest trend in cars.

"Did he just say beck and call? That is just the sweetest thing!"

"Wow, I didn't know Mikagami-san could be a devoted boyfriend!"

"Major burn there Amagiwa!"

"Kirisawa is so lucky to have him as her boyfriend."

"I wish I was her.'

Whispers, comments and occasional outbursts can be heard inside the cafeteria. Fuuko was stunned to silence with what she heard. Domon was also silent. Amagiwa, with face as red as a tomato, left them immediately and went outside to nurse his injured pride. Meanwhile Recca and Yanagi went to their table and assessed the damage, if there where any. Good thing they found none. Recca broke the silence.

"Another commotion in your record Fuuko. Whew! At this rate, you'll be more popular than me."

"I didn't do it. Mi-chan did it." She could only gaze at Tokiya.

Tokiya's reply,

"Drink your medicine. No more stress for today." He opened the bottled water and gave it to Fuuko. The people at the table could only feel amazement at the turn of events. Fuuko popped one tablet and gulped it down with water.

"Arigatou." She said. It was so faintly spoken that he doubted any of the occupants of the table heard her, except for him of course.

"I promised your mother I'd take good care of you, right?" a lop-sided grin graced his face and before she knew it, it was gone.

"I might actually like having you as my boyfriend, Mi-chan. I think I'll keep you around for a while." She smiled shyly.

There is this air of vulnerability around her that his male ego can't help but react to. And frankly, he doesn't give a damn if he looked like the overprotective boyfriend.

She was about to comment something but it got lost when she,

"A-choo! sniff Kami, I hope it doesn't get worse. I think I'll be having one hell of an afternoon. Guys, I better get going. Lunchbreak is almost over. See you later." She wiped her nose with tissue and proceeded to stand up. Tokiya followed suit and together they walked towards her classroom.

--

As the afternoon progresses, Fuuko was feeling a little better and she was able to make a joke or two with Recca and Domon. Yanagi laughed and was glad to see Fuuko doing okay. Their last class got cancelled due to a meeting their teacher had to attend to. They left the classroom and went outside to wait for Mi-chan.

--

"Comeback here you Idiot! Give me back my notebook!" Fuuko shouted before going after a certain flame caster.

"Oi, Fuuko, take a chill pill. I just want to borrow your notes for a little while." Recca answered from above, on a tree.

"Oh, no you don't. It won't work this time. The last time you had that line, you ended up copying my assignment." She jumped up and grabbed a tree branch and swung across it to get to Recca.

"Hey be careful. You shouldn't be too confident right now, you're still sick. And besides your answers were wrong so you should be saying sorry to me." He dodged her punches and dropped to the ground.

"You ingrate! Not all of them, some were correct! Will you stay still so I can hit you!" she jumped from the tree and landed on the ground with a thud. She was still recuperating after all.

"Fuuko dear, do you want me to hold Recca down for you?" Domon butted in, trying to get her attention. Yanagi was just enjoying the scenery and occasionally scanning the area for Mikagami. She is after all the early warning device (for Recca).

"Fine, fine! I'll give you the notebook. No need for unjust violence, tomboy." Recca had nowhere to run, he was cornered so he had no choice.

"That's right, mama's boy, give it back." She held out her hand to have Recca place the damn notebook in.

She went back to where Yanagi was currently staying and sat beside her.

"That was quite a work-out, Fuuko. But you shouldn't tire yourself up." Yanagi greeted her.

"Yeah, I know. I feel kind of tired after the running. But man, I swear your boyfriend is swift as ever." She wiped the perspiration on her forehead and cooled off for a while. Mikagami arrived shortly after.

"Ready to go? I bet your mom is anxious to see how you fared in school." He looked Fuuko over and noted the perspiration and the deep breathing.

"Don't ask. Let's just say I needed to put someone in their place and I think I succeeded." She looked at Recca and stuck her tongue out.

"More like chase and scare to death, if you ask me." Recca mumbled and silenced himself when he received glares from both Mikagami and Fuuko.

"Sempai, Fuuko, we need to get going now. I need to stop at the day-care center to get some things. We'll see you tomorrow, ok." And Yanagi pulled Recca behind her as they left the group.

Domon suddenly spoke,

"Fuuko baby, mom asked me to relieve her in the flower shop today so I won't be able to walk you home." Domon was about to grab one of Fuuko's hands when he heard Mikagami say,

"Ehem, Ishijima, remember what we talked about? No touching." Tokiya eyed him meaningfully and Domon raised his hands up.

"Alright ice block. You win this time, but you can't deny our happiness forever, goodbye my Fuuko for now." with that, he started walking as well. That left them all alone under the shade of the tree.

"You're tired. Let's go home." He helped her stand up and she brushed her skirt before walking. As the two got out of the school grounds Tokiya can't help but ask her,

"You chased Recca again, didn't you?"

"Yep, and he got totally busted." She can't help but grin. However Tokiya could not share her humor.

"You shouldn't have done that. I told you not to wear yourself out. You're still sick and if it gets worse, I'll never be able to forgive myself." He said. They were now heading in an intersection. Fuuko realized the gravity of the situation and some of the happiness drained out of her.

"I'm sorry Mi-chan. It's just that I do that every day and you know, can't help myself. I promise I won't disobey you again." She said with remorse. As they were waiting for the green light for the pedestrian, a car pulled over and guess who's inside.

"Hey there sugar plums, need a ride?" Regie Amagiwa asked.

'The nerve of this guy, honestly!' Fuuko said without hesitation, "Go away! I'm not interested!"

Tokiya smirked and can't help but gloat, "You heard the lady. Before I change my mind about being nice for once." The green light's on and the two started walking. Once again, Amagiwa was left with shattered ego. (a/n: the poor sod, I think I'm beginning to feel sorry for him, hehe)

"Kami, he really is dense! I mean does he own a titanium skull or something? What could he possibly see in me anyway? He's better off with some bimbo." Irritation then confusion, and then irritation again, these are the emotions Tokiya is getting from Fuuko.

'You don't know what he sees in you?! Give me a break, Fuuko. You're every man's fantasy. You're the one who's dense.' He looked at her again and shook his head.

"Don't mind him." They were now in the busy streets near Fuuko's house when he spotted his favorite café.

"Would you mind if we go inside for a while?" he asked.

"Not at all. But I gotta ask you, what are we doing inside?" He didn't answer that, instead, he led her to a booth near the window. A waitress immediately attended their table and Tokiya gave her their orders, one hot choco and a cup of coffee.

"Oi, Mi-chan I'm not paying. I'm still in high school and living with my parents." She opened her wallet to prove her point.

"Relaxed Kirisawa. I'm buying. Seeing you so down, you remind me of a kitten we found yesterday. I was almost tempted to buy you warm milk but you might take it as an offense." He regarded her for a moment. She had that clueless look on her face, and then she smiled a little.

"Gee, thanks Mi-chan. But you shouldn't do this often, a girl could get use to this. Worse, she might get the wrong idea. Hehe." The statement was disguised as a joke.

'Was that a warning of some sort?' Tokiya was trying to decipher Fuuko's statement when their order was brought to them.

She distracted herself with her hot choco and looked outside. She saw the poster of the movie she once saw with Yanagi, the very 'romantic' movie that got her attention. Tokiya was stirring his coffee. He placed the spoon on the side and was about to drink when Fuuko interrupted her.

"Mi-chan, can I ask you something?" she didn't wait for his affirmation and dealt the next question.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Tokiya spitted his coffee in the cup and got a tissue to wipe the mess. To say he was surprised by her question was an understatement.

"What?" he asked again, just to be sure he heard her correctly.

"What was it like?" she looked at him with such anticipation that he felt flushed. Never in his entire high school years, did he remember ever blushing. That is until now.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" he was fighting the blush and was losing miserably.

"Well, first of all, I'm just curious and second…" she paused and looked at him again, effectively making him somewhat squirm in his seat, which he will never admit to anyone, just for future references.

",,,you look so damn cute when you blush like that." She smiled mischievously. She looked outside the window again.

He could only gape at the outrageous girl in front of him. When he finally decided that his voice is falter-proof, he asked her intelligently,

"What?"

--

To be continued…

oOo

Ringgetsu chatbox:

Guys, guys! Hehe, I'm so pleased with myself right now for finishing another chapter of this fanfic. I know I've been so busy and for a while I have not been updating but hopefully this installment will make you happy and gooey and flushy and all that stuff. Comments and reviews are accepted, wholeheartedly. That's the least I can do for making you wait. I hope this chapter will meet your expectations.

Haha, now the plot is really showing. I think you have your guesses as to what the next chapter is all about. To those who don't, I'll give you a clue; look at the summary of this fic. Suggestions are also encouraged. And before anything else, I made Amagiwa a little less troublesome and just a tad bit annoying na lang for Mikagami, I kind of feel sorry for him, having his pride shattered not less than twice a day. That can't be healthy for a person's demeanor.

Thanks again to those people who thought my grammar is okay and to those who reviewed the last chapter. Hope to see your comments again. I'm outta here.


	8. Chapter 8

-Hear ye! Hear ye!-

-The girl who promised to update finally fulfilled her duty. –

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca…not mine. Don't sue. I'm now officially a professional tambay (bum).

-oOo-

"What?"

Fuuko glanced at him, surprised to see a dumfounded Mikagami staring back at her. He looked so shocked she had to laugh.

Mikagami did not take lightly when someone was making fun of him and was about to enlighten the wind child when he was interrupted.

"Relax Mi-chan. No need to be so astounded by my questions. Like I said, I was just curious. You are, after all, a healthy male human being. I just assume that with your good looks and all you'd be popular with the ladies." Fuuko winked and smiled at him. She raised her mug of hot choco to her lips and started drinking it. _Hmm, this tasted good._

Mikagami had to do damage control so he immediately donned his best blank face and asked her.

"They say curiosity killed the cat. What, may I ask, made you ask me a question such as the one you just asked a while ago?"

_Damn! _The question was too damn long and a bit stupid even to his ears. Why was it that every time he talked to her, it was like putting his foot in his mouth?

Can you blame him? The man was trained to be a swordsman and a master of his technique but in all his training he never once entertained the idea of him being the subject of one curious wind wielder much less in the subject of kissing.

"No reason. Just that the other day Yanagi and I went to a movie house and watch this chick flick and well, you know!" Fuuko was eyeing him like he was a mind reader.

"No I don't know. Please elaborate." Not a request but a command from the ensui master. He knew he was just delaying the inevitable but he can't help it. The girl put him in a tight spot and the more he thought about it, the more confused he got. He also knew that stalling was the coward's way but what can he do actually?

"C'mon Mi-chan! I thought you were the genius between the two of us."

"…"

Fuuko was eyeing him expectantly.

"…" Nothing.

"Fine! I will explain for your simple-minded brain to comprehend." Mikagami had to arch an eyebrow to that comment but Fuuko continued as if nothing happened.

"A chick flick _usually, _I'm not saying all the time, involved a cute plot sometimes funny and sometimes romantic. Hell, sometimes both. But the point is there will be a part where a guy would kiss a girl… and then they will live happily ever after. The End. Then credits will roll." Fuuko had to smile after the last sentence.

"Was that your best definition of a chick flick?" a bit mocking on Tokiya's side.

" I don't know if I should be impressed or be laughing at your pitiful attempt for definition. You should pay more attention when your teachers talk, you know. You could learn something."

For all the scathing remarks Tokiya gave her, she just smiled. She knew her questioning put him on edge. She knew him well enough to know that he was trying to insult his way out of the uncomfortable situation. And to drive the proverbial nail home…

"Yeah, yeah! I should study some more. Blah…blah! But you didn't answer my question. Have you or have you not kissed a girl?" Fuuko was starting to get a little pissed off at Mikagami's evading manner. It was such a simple question after all. Why can't he just answer it?

"A gentleman never kiss and tell." He almost smirked with that answer and drank his coffee a little too enthusiastically.

"I bet you're still a virgin…!" He spewed his coffee back to his mug. Again! That was the second time today, but who was counting anyway.

She meant _virgin_ when it comes to kissing but belatedly realized that he might have thought the other less appropriate topic for such a nice café like this so she corrected herself…

"…in kissing, I mean."

_Thank Kami she was not asking about my sex life! _He mentally fanned himself because he suddenly felt stifling.

He knew by now that Fuuko will not let it drop until she was satisfied. And also to get this over with he simply said…

"I don't make a habit of kissing any girl that pass me by, if that is what you're implying. But to answer your question and correct your assumption, I kissed other girls before."

The last comment was a stretch but no one would really know. In truth, Tokiya did kiss girls in the past, or if he would be honest with himself it was the other way around. Two girls to be precise but sadly that was the only thing he could remember or would rather remember. Even the names of said girls were lost to him.

The long story of it was a year ago he was requested to attend a party of a neighbor. Looking back he couldn't remember why he agreed but he thought he was there already so might as well stay at least for five minutes to see if something interesting would happen that night. His neighbor was around the same age as he was or older, he never bothered to ask. There was spiked punch (booze pitifully disguised as fruit beverage) and loud music everywhere. He was never a drinker (because he was underage) and a raver so he went outside the terrace, found an intoxicated girl who was too eager to make out with someone. He didn't pay much attention to her not-so-subtle hints and when it was clear he had no intention of making a move she tried to force her self on him but succeeded only in kissing him once albeit sloppily. He thought he was scarred for life so he left the girl rather hurriedly (the girl was too drunk to even notice the hasty retreat) and went to a bathroom to compose himself. Maybe he was just having a bad night that time or was just plain unlucky with women, but he found himself in the same predicament but this time with a different girl. As high and mighty (and good-looking) as he was, he could only handle so much. From that day on, he vowed never to be placed in the same position again so he avoided such occurrence.

But he would never tell that to Fuuko. This kind of information could ruin his I'm-so-cool-I-can-freeze-hell-with-my-stare reputation.

"I'm sure you do. I bet girls even beg you just to give them a peck in the cheek." She looked out the window again, enjoying the conversation. She couldn't remember having a normal conversation with this man without resorting to insults and threats. It was a nice thing for a change. Lately she had been feeling all sorts of things she'd rather not dwell too deep into.

Mikagami stared at the woman before him. He observed how calm she looked right now, almost subdued. Maybe having a fever and flu once in a while was a good thing. But all this restrained energy from not being able to move about as she used to was being channeled to another outlet, namely _asking_ too many weird questions.

She looked back and caught him staring at her.

"So how was it?"

"The coffee? As always, taste good." He knew that she was really asking about the kiss but he pitifully tried to change the subject, _again_ and was starting to get annoyed with his self for doing so.

She gave him a R_ight!- like-that's-gonna-happen look._ He didn't know how she could convey a message like that with just a look but he did understand so he beleaguering answered her question.

"It was ok, I guess."

She smiled at him as if saying _See! That wasn't so hard, was it?_

Mikagami gave him his best rendition of a pout but ended up looking like a sneer instead. He added a glare on her way for good measure.

Fuuko changed the topic to a lighter one. One that she can make jokes with and not earn another glare from the ice block across her. Her interrogation can wait for another time.

"Well, this is a nice place. How did you find it?" she looked around and noticed just then that the place had a comfortable atmosphere, with dim lighting and intimate booths to provide privacy but not to the point of crowding the occupants. The place was not too formal because of the mismatched couch and chairs, small intricately designed coffee tables on one corner and the intimate booths on the other. Just the right place where one can relax and have a nice, normal conversation just like what they were having.

"Nothing beats the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. A welcoming scent in the morning." In his mind he answered her question with that statement.

"Their hot choco is really good too. I think I just found my happy place." She smiled at him. They shared a comfortable silence after. No one dared to break it in fear of ruining the moment.

--------------

After finishing their drinks, Tokiya paid for it and they left but not before Fuuko insisted on buying her mom a slice of cheesecake, she bought two slices but asked the girl on the counter to pack the two in separate boxes. He offered to pay for it but she ignored it and paid for the cake. They went outside and started on their way to Fuuko's place. Her mind immediately shifted to other things. She had a lot of homework to do but tomorrow is Saturday so she had plenty of time on her hands. Then she remembered that Recca invited them to his house to chill out and do group study tomorrow. Knowing him, they'd probably end up playing video games and having a cook out. That Recca sure was a party-planner.

Unbeknownst to Fuuko, Tokiya observed the girl walking beside him. She was mumbling to her self and he could hear bits of words like _homework…Recca…invite… group study…house party…_

He remembered Recca inviting them to his house for something and understood what she was thinking out loud. He smirked at that. One thing he noticed about Fuuko she tends to get lost in her own musing that she would often say stuff out loud unconsciously. It had been a source of amusement at times.

"You coming to Recca's house tomorrow?" he asked after a full minute.

"Hmm… maybe after I'm finished with my homework. The battle with Math is really taking its toll on me. I'm starting to feel like it will take a whole day to understand the complexity of a 10-item assignment. But don't tell anyone about it, especially Recca. That boy can't or won't stop gloating to save his life." She frowned a little.

He did not know what prompt him to say what he said at that moment but the words came out before he even realized it.

"Would you like me to help you with your assignment?"

Fuuko was stunned. Then she smiled and relief was clearly seen all over her face.

"Wow! Really? You'd do my homework?! That's great!"

"I never said I'd do it. I just asked if you wanted me to help you." That is so typical of her, dumping the hard work on him. Honestly, being a knight in shining armor is overrated nowadays. A person tends to take advantage of his 'good' nature and said person was eyeing him with dismay.

Her relief vanished and was replaced by a pout, a cute pout to Mikagami's liking.

_Well look at that, she can be cute sometimes. _

_What the?? What is going on here? Fuuko? Cute? I think part of my brain just went dead there for a minute. She can't be cute! She's Fuuko for crying out loud!! Evil thoughts leave me be! God! What is wrong with me?_

While he was having a mental debate about Fuuko being cute, she was trying hard not to laugh at him. He looked kind of weird with that straight face of his but with eyebrows twitching every once in a while.

_What is wrong with him? Is he having a seizure attack or something?_

"For someone who claims to be an ice-block you sure are doing a good job being a _cute and very understanding_ boyfriend. I am so lucky to have you!" Sarcasm oozing with every word she said.

"Yeah. I'm forever grateful to Kami-sama for giving me such a lovely girlfriend." He matched her words with his own dose of sarcasm.

Coming up with good comeback was harder than she thought. Her mind and body was still recuperating after all and word sparring with Tokiya was exhausting her physically and emotionally. Plus, it would look like she was an ingrate after all that he did today so she made a face instead, sticking her tongue out.

"Beh!" ( **:p** So childish!)

Regie Amagiwa, also known as the king of Wrong Timing, chose this unfortunate (or fortunate depending on how you look at it) time to butt in out of nowhere. The guy was really scary when he did stunts like that, popping in and slinking out.

"Oh! Spare me the sweet nothings, you two! Your words won't make my ardor for you, my Fuuko, simmer down."

"Great! Just what I need, an unwelcome sight! I can't deal with you right now stalker so go away!" she said pleadingly and lacking the usually strong conviction. Being a dense person that he was Regie ignored it. She could feel a headache coming as she looked at the nosy guy. She massaged her right temple to soothe the building migraine.

Tokiya saw this and felt an overwhelming irritation towards the man. Here he was trying to make Fuuko feel a little better and just like that, Amagiwa ruined it in less than a minute.

Amagiwa was about to touch Fuuko's hand when Tokiya spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you people to keep your hands to yourselves? Fuuko is _my_ girlfriend…" he said with all seriousness.

"…And nobody is allowed to touch her except me, the _boyfriend_." Tokiya's voice went a little deeper as he said it, his freezing glare directed at the annoying guy. He was starting to feel a little angry but suppressed it by taking hold of Fuuko's hand.

"C'mon, Fuuko. You need to go home and rest." The two started walking when Tokiya stopped and spoke again.

"And Amagiwa, a word of advice. Stop bothering us or I'll tell Betty what you have been doing. I'm thinking she is not going to like what she'll hear. And you will not like what she'll do to you." With that they continued walking away from the shell-shocked but still annoying guy.

Fuuko could hear the nosy guy mumbling something about the mysterious Betty and the words _obsessed _and _monster_ in it. She looked at the guy walking beside her questioningly.

Tokiya felt her looking at him and smirked a little. That Betty threat sure raised Amagiwa's shackles a bit. Earlier that morning, he found out from two chatting classmates that Amagiwa had a brief relationship with a girl named Betty. Said girl was studying at a school not far from theirs. An interesting information got Tokiya smiling (evilly) all morning. The girl had stalker complex and obsessed with anyone who happened to be her boyfriend. Let's just say, the relationship did not end so well and only lasted for 4 weeks but the girl still thinks they're a couple. The girl was known to be violent and a sensible guy would never want to be crossed or burdened with a violent and obsessive/possessive girl. Recognizing an opportunity to test his theory, Tokiya went for the _kill_ and was rewarded with a very pleasant result.

_That should take care of him. If he's a smart guy he'll leave us alone. I'm not averse to using blackmail in such cases._ Tokiya had to inwardly smile at that.

Moving on to another matter, the bet between him and Fuuko was still on. He still had to act like he was head-over-heals in love with Fuuko for two weeks so he needed to pretend like she was the woman of his dreams. And also there was the matter of what he should ask her to do when he won the bet because in his mind, it was already in the bag and he was mentally preparing his acceptance speech and award. The confident ensui master was already thinking of numerous ways to get back at the girl walking beside him.

"Who is Betty?" she interrupted his musings.

"Our friendly stalker's girlfriend, also a stalker." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh. Hmm." Was the only reply and she left it at that.

Before she knew it they were at the front of her house. She turned to Tokiya and gave him her best smile. She looked like a really cute schoolgirl then instead of the usual tomboy ruffian.

"Thank you for today. Not only for the sweet treat but also for taking care of our _friendly_ stalker. I have a feeling he won't bother us again. At least I hope so. And here, this is for you." She gave him the other box containing the slice of cheesecake.

He looked at the box and then looked at her. Something was different. He was not used to seeing Fuuko acting all feminine but then again, he kind of liked it. But he will never tell her that though. It was nice to know that she can look fragile at times and although he tried to suppress it, the male ego in him responded to this feminine trait. Something told him that this truce would not last long because of the bet so he might as well enjoy it while it last.

He cleared his throat,

"Thank you. You should go inside now. It's getting chilly out here."

Fuuko was about to go inside when she heard him say,

"I'll call you around 7:30 tonight. Be sure the line is open." And then he was walking away from her.

Something was up. Fuuko could sense the sudden change in Mikagami as she watched him walk away. He was not his usual annoying self today. In fact, he made it a point to make her feel better. Now that she had time to think about it, he never once called her _annoying monkey_ today. And knowing him, that was saying a lot.

Could it be because of the bet? Of course! That's it! How stupid of me to forget. Oh, Mi-chan, you're good! Damn good!

She pondered on this a little. Now that she knew what she was up against she could make her battle strategy. She couldn't let him win now, could she? Her being was on the line here. Knowing the iceberg, he would make her do something degrading like proclaim to the whole school that she's either in love with him or she's a tomboy and had been having affair with one of the female faculty members for years, if he won that is. But now, she could see clearly. And she knew just what to do to prevent that from happening. She grinned.

_Oh! You're gonna get it, Mi-chan!_

_I'm gonna hit you so fast you won't know what hit you!_

To be continued…

-oOo-

ringgetsu here…

Explanations:

First of all, I just want to say sorry for not updating for the longest time. I checked and was surprised that chapter 7 was posted almost a year ago…well, not really surprised but more upset that I have not been paying too much attention to my fics. The reason for this is that the past months have not been easy for me. I just graduated last April and was focusing on reviewing for our local board exams (Nursing). Being a fourth year was not only difficult but also time-consuming. I don't want to bore you all with the details of filing papers and submitting requirements for me to be able to graduate. Suffice it to say that most of my time was focus on schoolwork. After graduation, I immediately started reviewing for the local board exam. Had to really study hard and drain every last nerve cells I have to pass the dreaded exam. And I'm proud to say that I did well. I passed and now I'm waiting for my license so I could start being a normal person again. Ehehe… I am also glad to say that I have all the time in the world to read fan fictions as well as continue writing.

Secondly, I just want to thank you all for reviewing. I know I have been quite on hiatus but you reminded me and cheered me up with your reviews. They mean a lot to me and for that I am forever grateful to all of you, from chapter 1 reviewers up to my recent ones.

Kisses to all of you.

Blackrose2005 -chie tomorii – blackscarlet47 – jomai - nils – SnowCharms – xcainx – Miss Siela – Blue Euxine36 - sAyUrI-aNbU – cloTiHeart – Wija-chama – Shenhui – mikaro – carmelahere – sadistic dreamkiller – Shinobi Ninja Ayane – kai – Happy Mooing Octopus – itachi-sama aka cathrun - 19bLuEoRaNgE9 – Tank – k-chan – obsessed dreamer – yanagi-chyan – weirdo – O.D. – naruhodo – katsumi01 - joyphoenixdragon – kawaii Hana – LoraineOMG – Ogawa Ayumi – Artistic – scaredy'cat - ennov – icequeen – Michiyo Hikari – bernswerns – kitsune05 – Mellowyellow2007 – SlytherinGinny – bluerelic – ROCKY – grrr – Aeris – melay muning – crimsonrosepetals – warprincess – Trinity - Ranka – kana – marie – midnight solitaire – lime – orange-hime – Kino Harada – AmanoAndin - mia-chan mi-chan – xyted – yugariharu – kazuki1234 – kosmos – chidori-san – icicle7 – Aleah asenath – G-Cleft – ladyknightsaiyu – kiri-1113

Third, about this chapter… I know it's a bit slow paced but I promised, I'll be doing justice to the title very soon. I just don't want to have a sudden change between Fuuko and Tokiya's relationship. After all they were just starting to see each other in a different light, but I promised, kissing will definitely happen. In the most unpredictable way, I hope.. ehehe.

Now that that's over, I want to know what you think of this chapter. Was it good? Not so good? Comments and reviews are welcome.

Salamat again to all of you..

Oist mga kababayan ko, thanks sa support! haha.. (",x)

Ringgetsu out!


	9. Chapter 9

Yey! Another update just for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own FOR and will never own it, I guess. I'm just using them to satisfy my weird sense of humor and also to shower the readers with some hilarity and weirdness.

On with the fic, guys…oh wait, before I forget, I think I need to warn you, major OOC ahead. We're trying to get them together so a _little_ out of character on Mi-chan's part.

Remember:

"…"--conversation

'_Italicized' _- thoughts

-oOo-

7:20 in the evening…

He said he'd call me around 7:30. Huh! Not if I can help it. No one orders me around! Especially you, Mi-chan, even if you're Kami-sama's gift to women.

She knew they were on a ceasefire but like all truce, there will come a time that one side would ultimately break the fragiletreaty and ruin everything. In this particular event, she was just happy and honored to be breaking that moment and throwing him off balance and off course. Nothing beats the look on your opponent's face when he realized that he just lost a bet.

Hmm… how to disappoint and piss the hell out of a certain silver-haired, blue-eyed, smirking Mikagami?

Fuuko picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number and waited for the ring. A female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Well hello there my beautiful best friend! How was your day?" Fuuko answered back at her friend, Yanagi.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you today. You know, Mi-chan can be such a mother hen sometimes. I mean seriously, fretting over my health every chance he gets. I say he has gone mental. I swear this boyfriend business is so overrated. He can be so suffocating when he's in nurse-mode. But no worries; I'm all better now, so how are you? Anything remotely interesting happened today that I missed? C'mon girl, spill…" she said without a moment's pause.

Silence on the other line, and then,

"Fuuko, is that you?" Yanagi was mildly surprised to hear her best friend's voice on the other line. The reason for it was she fully expected Fuuko to be resting as soon as she got home from school and because Mikagami 'instructed' them (actually just Recca and Domon) not to bother her by calling her house and wearing her out with their nonsense.

It didn't occur to her that it would be the other way around, not that Fuuko was bothering her or anything. On the contrary, she was just debating with her self as to whether she should call her or let her rest. Apparently Fuuko decided for her by calling Yanagi instead.

"You know, you should be resting right now. What would Mikagami-sempai say if he found out you're not?" she chastised.

Although the silver-haired sempai did not specifically tell her not to bother _his girlfriend_ for today, Yanagi was having doubts about calling her and checking up on her. She did not want to receive the wrath of the ice king upon her person, thank you very much!

"Aww, c'mon Yanagi. Mi-chan is just being his silly self. No one takes him seriously unless we're in a battle. Don't worry. I'm sure he's just studying or sleeping right now so we can talk on the phone _all night long_." She laughed at the last sentence and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read, 7:25pm.

Five more minutes and the gate to hell will soon open…Haha! All I have to do is chat with Yanagi here and wait for it.

"I don't know about that Fuuko…" a bit hesitant on Yanagi's part. She may be up on the pedestal when it comes to their sempai but she knew Fuuko was totally on another dimension. She could see the attraction between the two even if they tried to disguise it with insults and bickering.

"…but since you insisted, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, I guess so." Fuuko suddenly felt a little cautious. This sudden turn of events was not what she was expecting for. She sat on her bed and leaned on the headboard, finally finding a comfortable position.

"I'll go straight to the point since I'm your best friend and all. Are you two really dating?" Yanagi waited for an answer on the other line but when there was none she continued.

"Wow! Yanagi! You really went straight for the kill, huh? I gotta say I'm quite shocked!"

Well, not really, Fuuko thought afterwards.

"I mean don't get me wrong. We are happy for you, especially me. Kami knows how long I've wanted the two of you to get together but with your stubbornness and sempai's cold indifference I nearly gave up. I even went so far as lock you two up in a bathroom just to get you two to talk and make it look like an accident but he only shrugged it off as if nothing really happened afterwards. So I just want to know how it happened, after all I deserve to know what trick I hadn't thought of and actually worked. My ego would never allow it."

Oops! Did I just say that out loud? Drat! Fuuko is going to kill me! Yanagi realized she said too much and revealed a lot of mischief that's been going on behind their backs.

"So that was you! Oh man! I never thought you had it in you Yanagi. I'm a little upset but strangely I'm also proud of you. You can be as evil as Recca is if you really try. Gotta tell you though, it would never have worked with Mi-chan. The guy was simply too cold or too dense to react." Fuuko laughed and the tension Yanagi was feeling drained only to be replaced by amusement after.

Fuuko thought of the information Yanagi just spilled. The weird occurrences happening these past few months involving her and one ice cold Mikagami were all Yanagi's doings. She looked at Michi's made-up bed and found the little kitten looking at her. She stood up and walked towards it and gently picked up the kitten and cradled it to her body. She went back to her bed and leaned back at the headboard.

"Who would have thought Yanagi? Who would have thought!" was her only reply.

Meanwhile…

------------------------------

Mikagami Residence…

Busy tone can be heard reverberating in the walls of a large room. Well, not really echoing the four walls but just loud enough to annoy one angry Tokiya.

"Damn it woman! Why can't you listen for once in your life? " Tokiya talked to the phone while pacing back and forth inside his room. He instructed (a/n: more like commanded but who am I to question the ice king, ne?) Fuuko to keep the line open for his call but the blasted woman had other things in mind.

Maybe her mom was using the phone, that's always a possibility. Ok, lets try this one more time.

He dialed the number for the umpteenth time but to no avail. Fine! This is the last try!

He did the same thing and waited.

Busy tone.

"Darn it!" he threw the phone on his bed. Why am I so worked up over this anyway? This is just a waste of my precious time. It's not like this is a matter of life and death…only her future…and his pride. Plus, if she had the gall to ignore his requests why should he be any different? He glared at the telephone device.

---------------------------------------

Back to the Kirisawa Residence…

"So aren't you going to tell me anything?" Yanagi's persistent side kicked in. **Fuuko** was keeping **her** mouth shut for the first time and she sensed something **she's** not telling her. She felt she just missed something phenomenal so she kept prying.

Fuuko considered her question. If she told Yanagi of the "**bet"**she will make her her ally. They say two heads are better than one but she was having doubts about Yanagi's loyalty. She knew Yanagi was a loyal friend but that was actually the problem, she was part of the 'gang' and so was Mikagami so when it came down to choosing, who would Yanagi choose, best friend or the sempai?

No point pondering too much, she made up her mind.

"If you want to know something you have to promise me that you will guard it with your life. No one has to know about it, even Recca. It will be just between the two of us. Can you handle that?" Fuuko paused.

This must really be big for Fuuko to be so serious. And if she really is dead serious about it, I should be supporting her.

"On my healing power's honor, I promise not to breathe a word about it without your permission. You know I value our friendship that much," was Yanagi's reply. Fuuko decided it was time to tell her everything, from the moment Amagiwa popped into their lives, the bet (especially that one), and her plans for ruining Mikagami's moment. They talked some more and Yanagi even gave some tips that will surely make Mikagami scream his lungs out and blow his top off. Those were good tips, Fuuko considered.

"But I've got to say I'm a little disappointed though. I thought you too would finally be a couple but turns out it was just for a bet. A pity." Yanagi sighed.

"Sorry hon, we can't have it all. Plus, Mi-chan is Mi-chan. There is no way in hell he'll fall for me, even if I'm the last woman on this planet. That guy will probably turn gay on me if that was to happen." She laughed out loud (especially on Mi-chan turning gay).

They talked some more. Time flew so fast that when Fuuko glanced at the clock, it was already 9:00pm. Yanagi asked her if she was going to Recca's tomorrow and she answered her with a maybe, it all depended on how good her tutor will be and how cooperative her brain will get. If he was good then they might go to Recca's and if not, well, she'd rather not think about the idea of spending her weekend battling numbers for her dear life.

They said their goodbyes and Fuuko put the phone back to its cradle. She carried the sleeping Michi to its makeshift bed and gently put it down. She went back to bed and was preparing to sleep when the phone rang. She answered it thinking Yanagi must have forgotten to tell her something.

"Hello?"

"Who were you talking to?" annoyance clearly dripping with every word the speaker uttered. The other person on the line must have been dialing the number a lot of times for him to sound so annoyed. Fuuko laughed inwardly.

"Well good evening to you too freezer, what can I do for you seeing as you bothered to call me this evening. It must really be important, huh!"

"Are you trying to annoy me? I said I'd call you at 7:30 but imagine my surprise when I heard the busy tone. I tried calling a few more times but the line was still busy. Mind explaining that to me?" Tokiya tried to contain his anger. He had to think of the bet several times to calm his raging anger. Fuuko was really trying his patience but with some degree of accomplishment he did not take the bait. But Kami was he irritated by that stunt of hers.

"Why should I explain? You're not the boss of me! Plus I can talk to whomever I want. I do not need to explain why my phone was busy. But if you say Please! I might reconsider." Fuuko was having a field day pissing Tokiya off. She could just imagine the ice block struggling to control his temper because he can't just not-be-nice to her. Good thing the bet had a time limit though. That was his only consolation in the matter.

"Please…please tell me who you were talking to."

She can't believe what she just heard. He actually said Please! It sounded monotonous but the fact that he said it was…well, weird. She thought he'd say something really insulting and the bet will be over with her proclaimed as the winner but she was mildly disappointed by the turn of events. Well no worries though. She's got lots of time to annoy him to kingdom come so she was not worried, not at all. She graduated with master's degree in vexation of Mikagami Tokiya, with flying colors.

"Since you asked so nicely I guess I can tell you. I was talking to Yanagi. I asked about her day. Happy now? And don't go making a big fuzz about her calling me, I called her up so don't threaten her. Oh wait! You can't threaten her, she's your favorite girl in the world." Fuuko grinned. In her mind, she was doing the victory dance with that last comment.

"Next to you of course. You are after all my sweet and loving girlfriend." He answered with sarcasm.

"Bite me." She stopped the victory dance.

"Gladly." Was his answer.

What? She felt weird. She looked at the phone and made a face before asking him.

"Is there something important you wanted to talk about or you just felt a sudden urge to hear my beautiful voice? Oh wait, don't tell me you missed me already. My, my Mi-chan. Didn't know I could have a great impact in your life in such a short time." She sighed.

"Yeah. I miss you so much I could kiss you." He smiled. Not the pure and genuine smile one could associate with Yanagi but one that can be classified as vindictive.

"Eww, Mi-chan! Stop dreaming about me. It's creeping me out."

"Funny, I could say the same thing but enough with the pleasantries. This call has a purpose. I called to ask you if you still need help with that Math assignment of yours. Being the good 'boyfriend' that I am, I can lend a hand."

"Fine. Since you offered to help, might as well accept. We don't want your speech to go to waste now, do we?" she smirked at that. I bet he practiced that a hundred times before actually going through with the speech. Typical Mi-chan…

"Good. I'll be there around 9 in the morning. If we want to go to Recca's later, we should start early. See you then." And with that the line went dead (a/n: or busy or whatever, basta!).

Well goodbye to you too, ice block! She placed the phone on her bedside table and tried to sleep. She thought of what happened that day. Mi-chan was really trying his hardest not to be so mean to her. If she was not so jaded she might have fallen in love with him. But who was she kidding? The guy was a jerk, most of the time. In order for her to win, she had to know what buttons to push. Make him so uncomfortable that he'd have no choice but to give up.

And I think I know how to make that happen. With that thought in mind she welcomed the sweet, sweet sleep she was craving for.

9am, Saturday…

Fuuko was preparing her books and notes for the study session ahead. She wanted to finish as soon as possible but at the same time, she wanted to organize her thoughts for the day (translation: she wanted to come up with as many annoying tactics as possible).

She was about to sleep last night when it hit her. In the past, Mikagami had never been comfortable with her, more specifically on the physical aspect. She would often see him flinch or do a somewhat disgusted face expression (she doesn't know if it was just her imagination) whenever she hugged him (jokingly) or tackle him or drag him towards somewhere. It occurred to her that he was not a touchy-feely kind of guy. That realization was not ignored. In fact she planned to use that little bit of information to her advantage.

Let's get physical, physical! I wanna get physical! Fuuko was mentally doing a music video with that song.

The doorbell rang and true to his word, Mikagami was there and on time, as usual. Her mom instructed him to go to her room and with the promise of snacks after a few minutes. He knocked on her door and Fuuko had to smile because of his gentlemanly ways before scooting her face back to a cool unsmiling one. She led him to the center of the room where a low table was located. Neat stack of books and notes were on it. She motioned for him to sit down and he did just that.

He asked him where she was having difficulties in Math and she pointed out a topic in her book.

"I thought of how to start our tutorial and came up with this." He handed her his notes made simple for her to understand. She read it for several minutes, face crunched up. Then compared it to her notes. She then read her textbook and soon was caught up with her reading and writing down notes. For Mikagami's part, he brought a book to pass the time. He really didn't need to bring his assgnment because there was no assignment to bring. He finished it last night so he could fully focus on the task at hand. After all, he was never one for doing things half done. Fuuko would ask questions here and there and he would explain things. So far, everything was going smoothly.

Fuuko was only realizing just now what a brilliant idea it was to ask Mi-chan to come over and help her with her assignment. Oh wait! It was the other way 'round! Eheh, no matter, it still was a good thing that Mi-chan helped. Things are clearer now.

After an hour and a half, a knock was heard and the door opened to reveal Mrs. Kirisawa carrying a tray full of goodies. The arrival of her mom gave Fuuko the much-needed break and so she made room in the table for her mom to put the tray on. After that her mom said she was going to the market to buy some tofu but will be back a little later to check up on them and then left.

Fuuko stretched a little and looked at the goodies. She chose to get a slice of cake and served it to Mi-chan. He accepted with a faint 'arigatou'. She proceeded to eat some cookies while looking at her notes. Meanwhile, Mikagami was secretly looking at her. This was really the first time I've seen her in student-mode. She really is serious about this. He had doubts about the tutoring session but clearly now those doubts were unfounded. When Fuuko sets her mind on something she sees to it that she delivers. Right now, she was sporting a look that says I'm dead serious about figuring this Math problem out so nobody disturbs me! And while munching a cookie at that.

Who would've thought a bookish Fuuko can be so…charming.

Whoa! Wait a second here Tokiya… you did not just think she's cha-charming!

'…'

Did I? Of course not!

Then why are you talking to yourself? And why are you stu-stuttering?

Great, now I'm a lunatic and has speech problem.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts All this sugar must have gone to his brain and made him think of unwanted thoughts. Fuuko saw him shook his head.

"Oi, got a headache or something?"

"No. Just some random unnecessary thoughts, is all."

"Ok then."

Fuuko contemplate on this moment. Now that it seems her Math battle was slowly coming to an end with her as the victor, she could probably start operation: Make Mi-chan feel so uncomfortable he would activate his mean façade and attack her, a.k.a. operation: Let's get physical. Plus they needed a diversion, well, she did.

"Since you're a good tutor and all that, I've this question I've been meaning to ask you." She leaned forward and put her right elbow on the table with her hand holding her chin, as if thinking deeply.

"What?"

"You see, I have this teensy-weensy tiny little favor to ask you and I know you're the only one who can help me."

Exasperation slowly brewing inside Mikagami as looked at the girl in front of him.

"If you've got something on your mind Kirisawa, just say it!"

She smirked at that, perfect!

"Can you teach me how to kiss?"

---

to be continued…

-oOo-

Cliffhanger, I know! Sorry for that. Anyways, thanks to all of those who read and reviewed…really meant a lot to me. And also I want to say sorry for taking this long to finally deliver the first part of my summary. Teehee! I'm writing the next chapter as we speak so don't fret my dear reviewers, I will prevail! What the hel! Where did that come from? Well hope you enjoyed it, comments and suggestions are welcome. And also if there are errors kindly tell me so I can correct it. I have no beta-reader so there. Prepositions and tenses were never my strongest point. Tao lang po, nagkakamali rin! (I'm only human after all) Thanks again guys!

Ingat!

Ring-chan out!


End file.
